<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wie was ik by Gwendelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463719">wie was ik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendelyn/pseuds/Gwendelyn'>Gwendelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Magic, Magic School, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Soulmates, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Nederlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendelyn/pseuds/Gwendelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In een toekomst hier nog lang niet in zicht, wordt een meisje wakker.<br/>Ze kan zich niets herinneren van de afgelopen jaar, als ze uiteindelijk opgehaald word door vreemde moet ze ze leren vertrouwen. Kan ze dat? Kan ze erachter komen waarom ze niets meer kan herinneren? en kan ze ondertussen haar Mate vinden? Kom erachter en ga met haar op avontuur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beste lezers,</p><p>Allereerst wil ik zeggen dat ik blij ben dat je voor dit verhaal gekozen hebt. Ten 2de wil ik zeggen dat alle afbeeldingen die gebruikt worden niet van mij zijn. En ik op de afbeeldingen geen copywriters recht over heb. Het verhaal is wel helemaal van mij. Graag wil ik je er wel op wijzen dat er grof taalgebruik gebruikt wordt in mijn verhaal. Er staan onder andere seksuele content in het verhaal. let op, niet gecontroleerd op spelling fouten.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten,</p><p>En veel leesplezier.</p><p>Shadowgare</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Met mijn zwaard in de aanslag doe ik een laatste pijnlijke stap over de drempel. Het bloed suist uit mijn oren. Mijn handen trillen, mijn ogen hebben moeite met zich scherpstellen. "Kijk eens wie we daar hebben. De verloren dochter besluit eindelijk naar huis te komen." Hoor ik bij de de trap in een geamuseerde stem. Ik kijk op, daar zie ik Lucas staan. "Efelyna mijn schatje. Eindelijk besloten om de buitenwereld op te geven?" Vraagt hij als hij langzaam naar beneden loopt. Het zwaard klettert uit mijn handen als mijn armspieren het opgeven. "Ach kind toch, je ziet er niet echt gezond uit. Slaap je wel genoeg? Of misschien is het je eetpatroon?" Ik kijk hem boos aan. Ik heb al nachten niet kunnen slapen, en al maanden krijg ik al bijna niets meer weg. "Waar is Eloïse?" Lucas staat nu voor me. "Eloïse is hier in het kasteel." Zijn stem is kalm dan haalt hij een flesje uit zijn zak. "Maar ik had eigenlijk verwacht dat je hiervoor zou komen" hij zwaait het flesje heen en weer. "Je herinneringen" hij krijgt een gemene grijs op zijn gezicht. "Ik kom mezelf ruilen voor Eloïse" vertel ik Lucas. Hij haalt een wenkbrauw op en loopt nog dichter naar me toe. "En waarom lieverd zou ik daarmee in stemmen? Hoelang zei de dokter ook alweer voordat je eronder bezwijkt?" Daar is die geamuseerde toon weer. "Had ik je niet geleerd om altijd eerst voor nummer 1 te gaan?" Ik voel de warmte van mijn heat langzaam omhoogkomen. "Alsjeblieft, ik doe alles voor je." Zeg ik op een zachte toon. "Alles om je mate maar gelukkig te maken." Lucas klinkt teleurgesteld. "Kom hier" zijn alfa stem galmt door de ruimte en ik voel mezelf naar hem toe lopen. Zijn hand sluit om mijn nek heen. "Stop met tegenwerken." Mijn handen die daarvoor zijn hand nog weg probeerden te halen vallen naar beneden. Zonder dat hij het merk glijdt er eentje in zijn zak en haalt het flesje eruit. Ik maak er en licht illusie van. Dit alles gebeurt in een fractie van een second. Terwijl Lucas alleen maar naar me kan glimlachen. Hij oefent nog geen druk uit op mijn keel maar het is al moeilijk om te ademen. "Zo zielig. En dat allemaal omdat hij verliefd is op de verkeerde." Daarna gooit hij me op de grond. Met een harde smak land ik op de stenen vloer. Als ik mijn ogen opendoe staat hij al over me heen gebogen. "Mond open en drinken" het commando glijdt over me heen en ik doe braaf mijn mond open hij giet het drankje naar binnen en ik slik het door. "Waag het om iemand te vertellen wat je je herinnert." Ik weet dat ik nu mijn herinneringen terug moet krijgen, maar er gebeurt niets. Het drankje zit veilig in mijn ketting. "Zielig nietwaar." Lacht Lucas. "Jij bezwijkt omdat hij een herinnering niet kan opgeven." Mijn hele lichaam trilt als er nog een hitte vlaag over me heen gaat. "Sta op, en loop mee." Mijn benen trillen onder me als we samen de trap op lopen. Mijn zwaard in de hal achter latend. Hij doet de deur van wat ooit mijn slaapkamer was open. Alles ziet er nog zo uit al dat ik het achter gelaten had. Niet eens een laagje stof te vinden. "Zit" zegt hij en wijst naar het bed. Ik ga erop zitten. En hij bekijkt me nog eens. "Ik vind het jammer dat het zo moet eindigen lieve schat. Nu met je rug tegen de hoekpaal aan en je handen eromheen." Ik doe wat hij zegt, niet dat ik een keuze heb. De volgende warmte golf komt weer over mij hen. Mijn heat, mijn laatste heat. Er stromen tranen over mijn gezicht. "Kan je als je me hier achterlaat me een laatste dienst doen?" Vraag ik schoor. Ik voel mijn ingewanden al schreeuwen. Dan voel ik een touw om mijn polsen heen die strakgetrokken wordt. "En wat is dat dan lieverd?" De aanraking van Lucas zorgt ervoor dat mijn huid begint te jeuken. Mijn kleren schuren over mijn huid. "Kan je mijn ketting aan mij, Eloïse geven?" Hij kijkt naar de ketting, die ziet er onschuldig uit. Maar licht kan je andere dingen laten zien. "Tuurlijk lieverd. Maar vanaf nu wil ik geen geluid van je horen" zijn laatste commando komt aan als een bulldozer. Daarna hoor ik de slaapkamerdeur dicht gaan. Dat zal het laatste zijn wat ik ga horen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. De Explosie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George, ik weet niet zeker of je dat wel kan doen. De kern is erg onstabiel wat als hij explodeert?" De man met donker haar dat voorovergebogen over zijn werk zat kijk de spreeksters aan, "Anne, wil je dat de aarde zo blijft zoals hij nu is? Dat de mensheid elkaar blijft vernietigen. Ik bedoel we hebben nu al minstens 6 wereldoorlogen gehad en dat was alleen maar in de afgelopen 1000 jaar. Stel dat hij ontplofte dan is de aarde af van zijn grootste plaag, genaamd de mensheid. Ik moet het toevoegen aan de kern en zien wat er gebeurt, misschien worden we hier als mensheid hier wel beter van." Hij kijkt zijn vrouw en mede ontwikkelaar hoopvol aan. "Dat weet ik George ik heb de berekeningen zelf wel 4 keer na gelopen, maar het is gewoon niet duidelijk wat er gaat gebeuren als we het nu doen. Je kan het niet maken." George zakt in elkaar en kijkt naar zijn papieren. "Je hebt gelijk Anne, we doen het wel als de kern wat stabieler is." Hij kijkt op de klok en zucht. "Het is al laat ga jij maar alvast naar huis de kinderen wachten op je ik sluit wel af." Anne kijkt haar man bedachtzaam aan. "Niet te lang blijven hangen hé schat ze wachten ook op jou." Zegt ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze haar man een zoen op de wang geeft. "Nee schat, natuurlijk niet." Dan pakt Anne haar handtas en haalt ze haar jas van de kapstok. "Tot zo lieverd" zegt ze, maar het blijft stil aan de andere kant van de kamer. Pas als de deur achter haar dicht is en ze het niet meer kan horen zegt George "tot snel." Hij legt zijn handen plat op zijn tafel en staart naar de kern, een heldere lichtblauwe kleur straalt hij uit. Hij is perfect rond en zweeft een paar meter van de grond. Er zit een dikke muur met glas tussen hem en de kern, das maar goed ook want iedereen die te lang in dezelfde ruimte is als de kern verandert vanzelf in as. George staart naar zijn berekeningen en naar de koelkast, waar het andere deel is wat hij maar al te graag bij de kern wil voegen. Dit element hebben ze jaren geleden uit de grond getrokken bij een meteorietinslag het is van zichzelf pil zwart en zuigt al het licht uit een ruimte weg. Geen enkele deskundige is erachter wat het nou precies is. Langzaam loopt George naar zijn nachtbril en doet hem op, dan loopt hij naar de koelkast waar de steen in ligt. "Sorry Anne maar dit moet gebeuren." Dan doet George de koelkast deur open en pakt de steen, met de steen in zijn hand loopt hij voorzichtig naar de deur voor de kern. Als hij de deur opendoet komt het gezoem van de kern hem tegemoet. Langzaam en heel voorzichtig loopt hij eropaf. Het licht in de ruimte is helemaal weg op het branden van de kern na. Dan legt hij de steen op de kern en de steen verdwijnt, daarna gaat het zoemen over in pulsen en met iedere puls groeit de kern. George wankelt achteruit. En slaat de deur dicht. "George zeg me dat je het niet gedaan hebt." Hoort hij achter zich George hoeft zich niet om te draaien om te weten dat dit zijn vrouw is. De kern raakt nu de grond en die vergaat in stof net als het plafon en de muren, het gebouw begint te trillen door de pulsen George en Anne pakken allebei iets vast om overeind te blijven. De ruit springt en er komt een schokgolf vrij die George en Anne allebei de lucht in blazen tegen het plafond aan, de lucht wordt uit hun longen gedrukt en al snel verliezen ze het bewust zijn. <br/>
<br/>
Schokgolf achter schokgolf komt er uit de kern die zich steeds verder verspreid over de aarde. Mensen gaan op in stof, gebouwen verdwijnen, wapens verdwijnen. Totdat de kern geen energie meer over heeft en langzaam implodeert. Veel later bleek uit de statistieken wereldwijd dat 2/3 van de wereldbevolking opgegaan was tot stof die dag. Alle wapens zijn vernietigd en als er nieuwe gemaakt werden gingen die meteen ook op in stof. Huizen waren verdwenen zonder ook maar een spoor achter te laten van dat ze er ooit stonden. Steden en straten werden van de kaart geveegd alsof het niets was. Alle mensen die geloofden in een god deden dat na deze dag niet meer of waren er niet meer, alle machtshebbers waren er niet meer. Maar het bijzonderste van dit alles was toch wel dat de kinderen opeens hele andere dingen konden dan normaal gezien werd. Zelfs sommige volwassenen hadden deze aanpassing ontwikkeld. Zij ontwikkelde een speciale magische kracht die per generatie alleen maar sterker waren. Zeker er waren uitzonderingen er bleven mensen die geen magische vermogens hadden zij bleven mensen. Degene die wel magische vermogens hadden werden een nieuwe soort de magiërs. Ook dieren hadden last van dit verschijnsel, diersoorten stierven uit en andere verschenen. De dieren met magische krachten werden wezens genoemd. Zelfs huizen veranderde, de huizen die na de explosie nog stonden absorbeerde een deel van de magie en kregen een bewustzijn. Op deze dag midwinter, oftewel 22 december van het jaar 0 na de explosie zal voortaan gezien worden als een nieuwe start.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Een nieuw begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'En hoe voel je je nu?' Vraagt de zuster voor de 500ste keer. Ik kijk haar aan, ze heeft een lief gezicht en is maar al te blij. 'Als ik goed zeg mag ik dan weg?' Vraag ik haar. Niet dat ik enig idee heb waar ik heen kan. Ik weet niet hoe ik thuiskom, mijn ouders zijn niet langs geweest sterker nog mijn zus heb ik ook nog niet gezien. Alleen de vervelende nieuwsgierige zuster met haar duizend en één vragen heb ik de afgelopen week gezien. Oké misschien was het minder dan een week ik weet het niet. Ik weet wel meer niet, bijvoorbeeld hoe ik hier terecht ben gekomen, waarom ik hier ben, waar precies ik ben en misschien wanneer het is. Hoe zou door een experiment van mijn vader kunnen komen, het laatste wat ik me kan herinneren is dat hij vroeg of ik een smerig drankje wilde drinken. Waarom... uhm ik kan me het geschreeuw herinneren van de winkelstraat waarin ik wakker werd onder het bloed. De paniek die mensen toen hadden en het teleporteren naar het gasthuis. 'Helaas moet je nog even wachten, kom kleed je aan dan gaan we kijken of er wat te eten is.' Zegt de zuster, volgens mij was haar naam Mirjam. Ze gooit wat kleding op mijn bed en loopt mijn kamer uit. Dit is de 2de kamer die ik heb hier, de eerste keer werd ik hier wakker in een kamer met allemaal andere mensen, jongens en meisjes van mijn leeftijd. Toen gingen de zusters allemaal vragen stellen, "hoe ben je daar gekomen?" "Wat was er gebeurd?" "Waarom zat je onder je eigen bloed?" "Waar zijn jouw ouders?" "Hoe voel jij je?" "Heb je nog ergens last van?" "Kunnen wij je helpen?" Niet veel later bleek dat ik geen antwoord had op de vragen, nergens last van had en geen idee had wat er gaande was. Toen verplaatste ze me hier heen, een slaapkamer met een kast en een badkamer helemaal voor mij alleen. Vanuit mijn bed kan ik naar buiten kijken ik kan de voordeur van het gasthuis zien, vrienden, vriendinnen, ouders en kinderen allemaal onderweg naar hun geliefde maar nooit iemand voor mij. Ik zucht en kom uit bed, kijk op de klok het is 12 uur in de middag. Dan loop ik naar de badkamer en kijk ik in de spiegel. De versie van mezelf die me aanstaart herken ik niet. De eerste keer dat ik mezelf zag had ik een kleine paniekaanval, de persoon in de spiegel was ik zelf niet. Ja mijn blonde haren met krullen en mijn zilveren grijze ogen herkende ik als mezelf. Maar mijn gezicht leek jaren ouder, mijn lengte was niet goed zelfs de vormingen van mijn lichaam waren anders. Nu ben ik gewend aan hoe ik ben, ik ben blijkbaar een 18 jaar oud meisje, ben net in mijn "inheritance" gekomen oftewel mijn erfenis wat wil inhouden dat mijn lichaam volwassen is geworden, mijn magie zich volledig ontwikkeld heeft en ik geen kind meer ben. Bij een "inheritance" hoort het recht zetten van alle fouten ook lichamelijk gezien. En dat is de reden dat ik onder het bloed zat, de zusters denken dat een paar littekens verdwenen zijn en een paar recursieve genen dominant geworden zijn. Ik pak de borstel van de gootsteen en haal hem door mijn haar, waardoor het alle kanten op gaat staan. Dan maak ik mijn handen nat en breng het terug in model. Ik staar mezelf aan in de spiegel, mijn blanke gladde huid en zilvergrijze ogen lijken te stralen in de zon. Mijn goudblonde haar glitters alsof er honderd kleine diamantjes in zitten. De wallen onder mijn ogen zijn donker en mijn handen trillen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en adem diep in, dan tover ik een glimlach tevoorschijn en trek de kleding aan. Het is winter buiten, dus ik heb een donkergrijze trui met een lange broek aan. Daarna trek ik sokken en schoenen aan om naar de eetzaal te lopen. Buiten de kamerdeur wacht de zuster nog op me en we lopen er gezamenlijk heen. De zuster is alleen maar mee om te zorgen dat ik niet "vergeet" voldoende te eten. Mij maakt het niet uit, haar aura is fijn om naar te kijken en prettig om in de buurt te hebben. Sommige zuster hebben geen fijne aura en dan blijf ik er liever uit de buurt. 'Is er wat gebeurd?' Vraag ik aan de zuster als ik de rode wolk om haar heen zie. 'Ja, nee gaat goed beetje last van Nancy ze denkt weer dat ze me kan rond commanderen.' De rode wolk in haar aura wordt groter. 'Volgens mij gaat Nancy binnenkort weg toch? Iets met dat haar contract niet verlengd wordt omdat ze niet goed in het team past?' Zeg ik tegen Mirjam. Nancy heb ik nooit gemogen haar donkergele aura heeft er altijd voor gezorgd dat ik ver uit haar buurt blijf. 'Ja dat is waar' zegt Mirjam als ze een stoel voor mij opzei schuift. 'Ik haal het eten wel.' Daarna loopt ze weg, en blijf ik alleen achter. De eetzaal is rustig, er zijn niet te veel kinderen. De kinderen die er zijn zitten hun eten nog te eten. Ik staar naar buiten waar het voornamelijk wit is. Sneeuw, ja, het midwinter feest is net begonnen en daarmee een nieuw jaar welk jaar zou het nu zijn? Ik hoor de klapdeuren opengaan en kijk om op naar de mensen die binnen komen. Een deftige geklede man en vrouw staan in de deuropening, ze kijken verwonderd om hun heen. De vrouw haar blonde haren zijn netjes opgestoken en ze houdt een leder tasje vast, haar hakken zijn dezelfde rode kleur als haar tasje en lippenstift. Qua kleding zou ze zo uit een tijdschrift gestapt kunnen zijn. De man draagt een pak, 2 deling misschien wel 3, dat zou ik pas weten als ik er verstand van zou hebben. Zijn haar is naar achter geborsteld en net zo blond als dat van zijn vrouw. Ze vragen wat aan de zuster. Hun aura ziet er losser uit dan hun kleding en is aan elkaar is gelinkt. Een mate relatie hebben ze, beide zijn ze helderrood en okergeel wat staat voor emotionele spanning. De aanwezigheid van de kleuren lijken te groeien als ze mijn kant op komen. 'Het spijt ons je te storen maar ben jij toevallig Efelyna?' Vraag de man, nu hij wat dichterbij staat kan ik zijn gezicht beter zien. Hij komt me vaag bekend voor en hij heeft een vriendelijk gezicht maar wat het meest opvalt zijn z'n staalgrijze ogen. De vrouw aan de andere kant, lijkt minder make-up op te hebben dan ik eerst dacht, haar gezicht staat strak van de spanning en haar heldere blauwe ogen staren me indringend aan. 'Ligt eraan wie het vraagt.' Is mijn antwoord op de vraag. Waarna ik mijn handen op de tafel leg en ze in elkaar vouwt. De man en vrouw kijken elkaar aan en knikken dan, ze pakken allebei een stoel en gaan tegenover me zitten. 'Hoi Efelyna, mijn naam is James en dit is mijn vrouw Claire en jij bent onze dochter.'</p><p>'Dus... even voor de duidelijkheid' zeg ik terwijl ik heen en weer aan het lopen ben voor de tafel. Mirjam was ondertussen teruggekomen en zat nu op mijn plek, met mijn bord die nog niet aangeraakt is. 'Jullie beweren dat jullie mijn ouders zijn' zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn "ouders" wijs. 'Dit zijn jullie te weten gekomen nadat het ziekenhuis een DNA-onderzoek heeft gedaan toen ik hierbinnen kwam.' Iedereen aan tafel knikt. 'Jullie beweren dat jullie naar me gezocht hebben maar mij niet konden vinden, omdat ik 4 jaar jonger ben als dat ik hoor te zijn?' Zeg ik terwijl ik mijn "ouders" aankijk die weer knikken 'en nu willen jullie dat ik bij jullie intrek terwijl ik geen idee heb wie jullie zijn.' Het blijft angstvallig stil aan tafel. Ik pak een stoel en plof erin neer. 'Quid est autem vita eruditionis habes' zucht ik. Iedereen staart me raar aan, 'wat?' Vraag ik ze, 'wat was dat?' Vraagt Mirjam uiteindelijk 'Latijns voor "what a fucked up life" oftewel "wat een minder prettig leven". Heb je liever een andere taal? Ik kan het ook in het Frans "quelle vie foutue" Duits "Was für ein beschissenes Leben" Greeks "τι μια σκατά ζωή" en Spaans "que vida tan jodida"' ik kijk iedereen aan die aan de tafel zit. 'Wat? Met iemand kunnen communiceren is handig' Claire is de eerste die wat zegt 'kan je ze ook lezen?' Ik schud mijn hoofd en rol met mijn ogen 'tuurlijk kan ik ze lezen en ik kan het ook schrijven voor als je dat wilt weten.' Toen was het een lange tijd stil aan tafel. 'Efelyna, ik denk dat het beter is als je met ze mee gaat. We kunnen je hier niet lang meer houden.' Zei Mirjam uiteindelijk. 'I know' is mijn antwoord, terwijl ik opsta uit mijn stoel en richting mijn kamer loop. 'Ik neem aan dat jullie alles al klaargezet hebben voor mijn komst?' Vraag ik terwijl ik me omdraai. 'Uhm ja' begon James 'de jongens zijn allebei voorlopige niet thuis. Bradley is op school voor een semester, en Jayce is bij zijn mate haar helpen aan te passen aan haar nieuwe situatie.' Jottem 2 nieuwe punten voor mogelijke irritatie. 'Ze zijn niet veel ouder dan jij, het scheelt maar 2 jaar. Jayce en Bradley zijn een identieke tweeling.' voegde Claire eraan toe. Een tweeling, geweldig! Ik had al zo goed contact met mijn zus dat het lot me ook nog eens 2 oudere broers wou geven, dacht ik sarcastisch. 'Ik kan niet wachten om ze te ontmoeten.' Zeg ik uiteindelijk, voordat ik me weer omdraai om door te lopen naar mijn kamer. 'Ik pak mijn spullen ben zo terug, maak het jezelf gemakkelijk dit duurt niet lang.' Zeg ik terwijl ik de ruimte uit loop.</p><p>Zodra de deuren van de eetzaal achter me dichtgaan zak ik op de grond met mijn rug tegen de muur. Ik trek mijn knieën op en leg mijn hoofd op mijn knieën. Ik voel mijn magie door mijn aderen stromen opzoek naar een manier om me te helpen. Ik zie beelden van mijn moeder voor me terwijl ze me vertelt dat ik zo ver mogelijk bij haar en mijn zus vandaan moet blijven, dat ik nooit zo perfect kan zijn als haar kleine meid. Ik zie mijn vader waarbij alles wat ik doe nooit goed genoeg is. Waar ik beter bij uit de buurt kan blijven als hij een slechte dag heeft. Ik voel de handafdrukken van beide ouders als ik ze weer eens teleurgesteld heb. Die mensen ken ik, daarbij weet ik wat ik kan en niet kan doen. Deze mensen.... Ik weet helemaal niets over ze, over de verwachtingen die ze van me hebben, over wanneer ik ze kan aanspreken en hoelang het duurt voordat ze herinnerd worden over het feit dat ik nog niet gegeten heb. Ze leken aardige mensen, maar ik kan daar niet goed over oordelen. De enige mensen die ik gezien heb was het personeel van mijn ouders, mijn moeder en vader, mijn zus, de zusters hier in het ziekenhuis en dat was het. Ik voel mijn ogen vol lopen, ik sluit ze en adem diep in. Dan verman ik mezelf en sta op om naar mijn kamer te lopen. Gewoon het beste ervan maken. In mijn kamer gooi in de kast open en kijk naar mijn kleine hoeveelheid kleding, alles wat ik bezit heb ik hier in het ziekenhuis gekregen. De kleding die ik aanhad toen ik binnenkwam zat onder het bloed en hebben ze weggegooid. Ik was erg overstuur toen ik dat hoorde, bang voor het feit dat ze mijn ketting weggedaan hadden, maar ik had hem helemaal niet om toen ik binnenkwam. Wat op zich wel gek is want ik kan geen reden bedenken waarom ik hem ooit af zou doen. Ik slik en adem diep uit, dan pak ik alle kleding uit de kast en gooi het in de rugzak die ik ook gehad heb. 1 rugzak vol met al mijn bezittingen. 'Here we go'. Misschien krijg ik binnenkort wel tijd om erachter te komen waar mijn geheugenverlies vandaan komt en wat ik precies mis. 8 jaar is veel, misschien weet ik wel hele belangrijke informatie. Ik betwijfel het. Ik gooi de deur van de eetzaal open en loop naar de tafel met de bio ouders en Mirjam. 'Heb je alles?' Vraagt Claire als ze me ziet aankomen, ik hou mijn tas omhoog 'yep al mijn bezittingen zijn bij elkaar verzameld en in deze tas gestopt' ik schut de tas heen en weer. De bio ouders kijken elkaar verontrust aan. 'We zullen deze week wel nieuwe kleren voor je regelen, en andere spullen die je nodig hebt.' Hoor ik James zeggen 'geweldig shoppen echt waar ik op zat te wachten' ze negeren mijn opmerking en gaan allebei staan, vegen hun kleren af en kijken me met een glimlach aan. Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Ready to go?' Ze knikken en met z'n 3en lopen we naar buiten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2030 NX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Met een diepe zucht gaat een hoogzwangere vrouw in haar stoel zitten. Het kind, dat ze al bijna een jaar draagt, is erg onrustig vandaag. Ze kijkt naar buiten waar iedereen het midwinter feest aan het voorbereiden is, nog maar een paar uur en dan gaat het feest beginnen. Claire gaat met haar handen over haar gezwollen buik. "Waar wacht je nog op hé? Alles staat klaar voor je, iedereen zit met smart te wachten op hun nieuwe prinsesje." Zegt ze liefdevol naar haar kind, dat nog veilig verstopt zit. Ze voelt beweging, het is niet voor het eerst dat ze deze oefen weeën krijgt maar dat maakt het niet gemakkelijker. Het is zoals je verwacht, met midwinter al donker buiten en de haard brand in de kamer waar Claire een zitplaats heeft gevonden. Ze staart niets ziend naar buiten, met alleen het geluid van het haardvuur en het tikken van de klok om haar gezelschap te houden. Dan komt de volgende wee te vroeg en te sterk om nog een oefenwee te zijn. Claire kan het niet laten om haar man zijn naam te schreeuwen. Hun prinsesje komt, na een minuut is de wee afgelopen en hijst Claire zich uit haar stoel. Op zoek naar haar man. Langzaam loopt ze door de velen gangen van hun huis. Tot ze bij de trap aankomt. Dan pakt ze snel de reling beet met beide handen en spreid ze haar benen, de 2de wee is er al. Duidelijk sterker en heftiger dan de vorige. "Jemie!" Gild ze uit volle kracht, geen gehoor hij is waarschijnlijk buiten. "Kan ik wat voor je doen mevrouw?" Hoort ze opeens naast haar, en daar is hij dan haar redder in nood ‘Light’. "Oww Light ik was je helemaal vergeten neem me niet kwalijk. Kan jij Jemie voor me halen?" Vraagt Claire aan Light, behalve bij het ontbijt heeft ze Jamie vandaag nog niet gezien. "Tuurlijk ik zal het gelijk doen." En in een lichtflits was hij weg. Claire puft nog 2 keer voordat ze weer rechtop gaat staan en richting hun slaapkamer loopt, Jamie zou haar daar makkelijk kunnen vinden. Niet veel later staat Jamie voor haar "Claire is alles goed?" Claire geeft hem een glimlach en kijkt hem diep in zijn ogen aan, "haal de zuster, je dochter komt eraan" Jamie zijn ogen begonnen te stralen toen ze dit zei. "Zal het gelijk doen, kan ik nog wat anders voor jou doen? Voordat ik weg ga?" Claire schudt haar hoofd en legt een hand op haar onderrug terwijl ze uitademt. "Nee, ga nu maar" na een zoen op Claire haar voorhoofd te hebben gelegd rent Jamie de kamer uit.</p><p>Wat Claire en Jamie niet weten is dat nog geen 100 kilometer verderop hetzelfde voorval gebeurd. Op landgoed Shadowgare heeft de vrouw des huizes ook haar eerste weeën. Zij verwacht hun prins met open armen.</p><p>De kamer was gevuld met apparatuur en geluid maar toch het ene geluid dat Claire graag wou horen was er nog niet. "U bent er bijna" hoorde ze in plaats van het gehuil van haar dochter. En toen hoorde ze het, haar kind: de melodie van 2 sterke longen die gillend ter wereld kwamen. Haar rug scheurde open maar ze voelde het nauwelijks 2 grote witte vleugels vouwde zich uit en met een ritselend geluid vielen de veren op hun plek. Als Claire niet zo druk was geweest met haar dochter had ze haar vleugels kunnen bewonderen, kunnen zien dat ze zo wit waren dat ze bijna licht gaven. Had ze haar handen door haar veren gehaald, die nu aanvoelde als satijn. Maar daar was ze niet mee bezig, ze wou haar dochter zien. "Ik zal uw echtgenoot even halen" hoorde ze de dokter zeggen ze knikte, maar kon alleen maar haar baby zien. "Hey lieve Efelyna, wat ben je mooi" zegt ze zacht tegen haar kind. "Efelyna is een mooie naam" hoorde ze een stem zeggen die ze niet kent, verschikt kijkt ze op. De veren van haar vleugels veranderen in staal klaar om haar kind te beschermen. "Je weet waarvoor ik hier ben niet waar" zegt de lange man die tegen het raamkozijn geleund staat. "Je krijgt haar niet" zegt ze maar haar stem breekt van de vermoeidheid. "Ze zal erg krachtig zijn weet je dat, een midwinter kind wordt niet vaak geboren. Ze zal veel opleveren. Net als jouw vleugels." Efelyna begon te huilen, en Claire raakte daardoor afgeleid. Dat was alles wat deze man nodig had. Hij pakte met 1 hand Claire haar haar vast en rukt haar uit bed, met de andere pakt hij een scherp mes en daarmee sneed hij de vleugels van Claire af, het enige wat ze ertegen kon doen was gillen. Het bloed sijpelde van het mes en van Claire haar rug naar de grond. In de verte hoorde ze Jamie haar naam roepen en hem de trap op rennen, maar het was al te laat. De man liet het mes vallen en pakte met zijn nu vrije hand de vleugels van de grond, hij grijnsde naar haar voordat hij de baby van het bed pakte en op dat moment gooide Jamie de deur open. De man draaide naar Jamie om en verdween. </p><p>Op het moment dat de man verdween in huize Light-Bringer stopte de weeën van de vrouw uit landgoed Shadowgare. Iedereen was verbaasd over wat er gebeurd was. Hun prins had zich bedacht? Haar weeën zouden voor bijna een jaar niet meer terugkomen, hun kind bleef zitten tot het allerlaatste moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Get to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ik ben in volledig paniek modes als ik door het huis heen ren. Het huis was zo groot, hoe moet ik ooit hier de weg in vinden? Ik gooi deur voor deur open, maar kan niet vinden wat ik zoek. “Ah!” gil ik uit als er iemand voor me verschijnt, een hologram? Weerkaatsing van het licht? “Kan ik u misschien ergens mee helpen mademoiselle?” Ik kijk het raar aan, mijn blaas herinnert me eraan dat ik moet opschieten. Nu even geen tijd om met een hologram/licht weerkaatsing/verbeelding te praten. “Geen tijd zoek de wc” zeg ik als ik rondjes begin te draaien op mijn plek. “Ow het toilet is deze kant op.” Een deur een stukje verderop zwaait open en ik ren er bijna naartoe, ik gooi iets te hard de deur dicht en draai hem op slot.</p><p>Als ik uit de wc-ruimte kom staat hologram meneer er nog steeds. “Oké bedankt daarvoor, je bent een echte levens redder. Ik ben Efelyna trouwens wie ben jij?” Zeg ik terwijl ik mijn hand uit steek. “Ik ben huize Light-Bringer maar de bewoners noemen me vaak Light, iets wat ik u ook aanraad om te doen Mademoiselle Efelyna.” Hij schudt mijn hand niet en blijft stijfjes in de gang staan. “Oké, een magisch huis dat zichzelf projecteert voor mijn neus. En zichzelf een bijnaam geeft.” Zeg ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen Light. “Ik ben hier omdat uw ouders op u wachten met het avondeten. Ik kan u de weg wijzen.” Mijn maag begint te rommelen en ik kijk door de grote ramen naar buiten en het is al donker buiten. “Kan ik niet op mijn kamer eten?” Vraag ik uiteindelijk aan Light. Light schudt zijn hoofd “uw ouders staan erop, ze willen je graag beter leren kennen.” Ik rol met mijn ogen, anders ik wel. “Goed laat me de weg maar eens zien dan Light, dan kan je me ondertussen vertellen wat jij allemaal kan en doet.” Als Light dan al verbaast kan zijn laat hij het niet zien. “Goed deze kant op mademoiselle.” Ik volg Light naar de eetruimte terwijl hij me verteld over wat hij kan. Blijkbaar leven magische huizen van de magische kracht van hun bewoners, hoe ouder het huis hoe meer kracht en hoe meer ze zelf kunnen doen. Light vertelde me dat het huis al staat van voor de explosie en dat er ooit een stel in heeft gewoon genaamd Anne en George samen met hun kinderen, hij verteld dat hun kinderen de explosie niet hebben overleefd maar Anne en George gelukkig wel. Ze waren de eerst die hun krachten ontwikkelde, maar ze hadden veel ruzie en uiteindelijk heeft Anne, George het huis uitgetrapt. Anne was de eerste Light-Bringer, en George werd bekend onder de naam Shadowgare. Light vertelde me over dat hij zichzelf helemaal kan onderhouden en wel 3 keer zichzelf kan projecteren. Na dat gezegd te hebben staat hij stil en wijst hij naar de deur. “Veel succes mademoiselle. Ik hoop dat u een leuke avond heeft.” Ik haal diep in en duw de dubbele deuren open. De eetkamer is goed verlicht en er zijn 3 plekken bedekt. Zenuwachtig loop ik naar binnen en ga ik op de lege stoel zitten. Ik heb altijd al een hekel gehad aan "het gezellig samen zijn" het leek altijd zo geforceerd. Mijn vader Lucas zou altijd vragen hoe het met onze studies ging, altijd ging ik als eerst en daarna mijn zus Alicia. Dan vroeg hij aan mijn moeder Elisa hoe haar dag was. Die glimlacht altijd naar hem en vertelde dat ze in de bibliotheek gelezen had. Haar glimlach was nooit echt, tenminste niet naar mij of naar mijn vader. Mijn moeder moest altijd haar best doen om haar afschuw naar mij niet zichtbaar te maken, mijn vader had dat tegenover Alicia. Ik heb nooit geweten waarom. "Dus Efelyna hoe vind je het hier?" Ik kijk op van mijn eten, en staar naar James. "Het is erg licht en open hier, mijn kamer is aanzienlijk groter dan vroeger. Het huis is goed ingericht, erg ruimtelijk. Al heb ik wat moeite met de juiste deuren te vinden." Zeg ik zo politieke mogelijk. Claire pakt James zijn hand vast en kijkt me aan. Iets wat Elisa nooit zou doen bij Lucas. "Vertel eens wat over jezelf, wat zijn je hobby’s wat vind je leuk om te doen? Waar ben je goed in?" Ik kijk haar verward aan, wat zou ze met die informatie willen? Iets om me op te kunnen straffen als ik niet luister? Ik prik hard met mijn vork in mijn eten en stop hem in mijn mond. "Ik hou bijvoorbeeld van schilderen, en je vader kan heel goed jagen." Claire heeft een wel gemeende glimlach op haar gezicht. Als mijn mond leeg is haal ik mijn schouders op. "In mijn lessen was ik nooit zo goed in kunst, ik besteed er liever geen onnodige veel tijd aan." Claire knikt "waar besteed je dan wel graag tijd aan Efelyna?" Ik moet hier heel hard over na denken “wat doe ik in mijn vrije tijd?” Sporten, ik hou ervan om met Alicia Sculine te spelen. "Als ik tijd over heb kan je me vaak op het Sculine veld vinden." James kijkt me verbaasd aan. "De jongens vinden het ook een geweldig spel. Jayce kan alleen niet vliegen dus hij is altijd de keeper als ze spelen. Wat is jouw favoriete positie?" Ik kijk James aan "uhmm mijn zus kan ook haarzelf niet in de lucht houden dus zij speelt vaak de keepster, als ze al mee wil doen. Ik speel graag de glider positie, niets beters dan uren in de lucht hangen om een glazen bal te zoeken zo groot als mijn hoofd en die vervolgens door het doel heen te gooien nietwaar." Sculine speel je met 2 teams, elk team bestaat uit 8 spelers: 1 keeper, 1 glider, 3 aanvallers en 3 verdedigen. Je hebt 2 ballen: de glazen bal en de score’bal. De keeper zijn taak is om geen bal door het doel te laten. Het doel bestaat uit 2 palen in het midden van het veld die 5 meter boven de grond zweven. De 2 keepers staan rug tegen rug hun doel te beschermen. De verdedigers vliegen in de 2de ring rond zij proberen de bal bij hun aanvallers te krijgen of te voorkomen dat de tegen partij hen aanvallers scoren. De buitenste ring is opgedeeld in 2 helften. De ene helft voor de aanvallers van het ene team de andere helft voor de aanvallers van het andere team. De aanvallers kijken richting de keeper van het andere team. Voor alle spelers behalve de glider geld, dat je niet van je plek af mag komen zodra je de score’bal in je handen hebt. Het spel is afgelopen zodra de glazen bal door het doel gegooid is door de glider, de aanvallers komen niet aan de glazen bal. Als de verdedigers of de keepers de glazen bal stoppen moet hij hem weer vrijlaten in het spel. Het score’bal van de glazen bal levert geen punten op. De glider kan in de buitenste 2 cirkels vrij rond bewegen. "Bradley speelt graag verdediger. Helaas heb je daarvoor een aanvaller nodig en aangezien Jayce niet kan vliegen kan hij dat niet altijd oefenen" hoor ik James zeggen. "Dus vertel eens Efelyna, heb je ooit een wedstrijd gezien?" Vraagt Claire, ik schud mijn hoofd. "Maar je hebt vast wel een favoriet team?" Hoor ik James hoopvol zeggen. "The Gifted, ja. Ik weet dat ze het de laatste jaren niet erg goed doen." James kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je? Sinds ze die nieuwe sponsor hebben gaat het geweldig met ze. Afgelopen jaar hebben ze zelfs meegedaan aan het WK!" Ik staar hem verbaasd aan, wie zou mijn team nou weer willen sponsoren. "Volgens mij spelen ze binnenkort weer, tegen The Mysterious Bullets. Dat is het team dat ik en de jongens graag naar kijken, ik zal kijken of ik kaarten kan regelen dan kunnen we met z’n alle gaan." Claire knijpt in James zijn hand. "Vergeet Jayce zijn mate niet Jamie." Hij kijkt haar aan en knikt. Ik stop vervolgens nog een hap eten in mijn mond. "Tuurlijk ze kan ook mee." Mijn bordt is inmiddels leeg en ik schuif het voor me uit. "Dus Efelyna wat voor magie ben je in gespecialiseerd?" Vraagt Claire om de stilte te breken. Ik kijk haar aan, dat is nogal een persoonlijke vraag, voor iemand die je net een halve dag kent. "Ik kan jullie ook hetzelfde vragen." Zeg ik uiteindelijk. Claire glimlachte en kijkt me bedenkelijk aan. "Tuurlijk, dat is niet meer dan gebruikelijk. James hier, is een gedaanteverwisselaar, terwijl ik meer gespecialiseerd ben in levens licht manipulatie." Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht en kijk haar sceptisch aan. gedaanteverwisselaar is simpel, iemand kan van uiterlijk wisselen. Sommige mensen kunnen alleen in dieren veranderen, andere kunnen hun uiterlijk aanpassen sommige kunnen het allebei. Maar levens licht manipulatie ken ik niet. "Kan je dat uitleggen?" Vraag ik uiteindelijk. Claire glimlach "ja tuurlijk. Ik neem aan dat je mijn specialiteit wilt weten?" Ik knikt. "Zoals je misschien weet bestaat licht uit verschillende lagen. De eerste laag zie jij en ik en iedereen. Met kleuren en voorwerpen, de 2de laag zie je geen kleuren hierdoor heen kijken veel dieren. De volgende is met meer licht hierin stralen mensen en dieren licht uit, dat wordt de levensforce genoemd. Dit kan ik zien, en aanpassen. Van sommige mensen is de levensforce maar een klein lichtje, deze kan ik versterken, andere mensen stralen veel licht af dit kan gedimd worden. Door iemands levensforce groter te maken hebben ze meer kans om te blijven leven, ik gebruik mijn kracht vaak in het ziekenhuis voor mensen die doodgaan." Ik kijk Claire met grote mond aan. "Dat lijkt een beetje op aura lezen dus?" Vraag ik, Claire lijkt hierover na te denken en knikt vervolgens van ja. "Ja maar met aura’s kan je ook iemands gemoedstoestand zien, dat kan ik niet." Ik knik, James en Claire kijken me verwachtingsvol aan. "Uhmm, ik kan aura’s lezen en manipuleren als ik dat zou willen." Claire kijkt echt super blij. "Wauw dat is geweldig, hoe... hoe werkt het?" Ik kijk haar aan "de volgende laag van licht is aura, dus met kleur. Dat is het enige verschil denk ik. Maar als je het niet erg vindt, zou ik graag naar mijn slaapkamer willen gaan.” Nog voordat ze iets terug kunnen zeggen ben ik al opgestaan en ben ik al richting de deur aan het lopen. “Is goed, zien we je morgenochtend met het ontbijt?” Ik knik doe de deur open en sluit hem snel achter me om er vervolgens tegen aan te leunen. Dat heb ik overleefd nu de rest nog. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2033 nx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Het huis was leeg en stil, dat was het al jaren. Al jaren was er niemand meer geweest, de oude bewoner een man van in de 40 was 3 jaar geleden verdwenen sindsdien is er niets meer gedaan in mansion Nightfall. Totdat meneer Nightfall terugkwam, opeens stond hij in de hal met een huilende baby in zijn ene hand en een paar witte vleugels in zijn andere hand. Hij hoest de stof op die hij door de ademhaling daarvoor binnen had gekregen. En kijkt verwonderd naar de baby is zijn armen. "Dit is zeker jouw schuld, ik had het kunnen weten. Je moet ook niet tijdreizen met een pasgeboren baby." Hij loopt naar de woonkamer en veegt de stof van de bank, daar legt hij dan de baby op. "Oke even kijken wat we met jou aan moeten Efelyna. Ik kan je invriezen, net als de andere kinderen en wachten tot er een goede koper is. Je moeder haar vleugels moeten wel even schoongemaakt worden voordat ik die kan verkopen. En natuurlijk moet ik erachter komen in welke tijd we terecht gekomen zijn. Als je nou eens ophoudt met huilen dan kan ik nadenken." Zegt de man als hij de vleugels op tafel gooit. "Goed invriezen het is" zegt hij als hij naar de huilende baby toe loopt. Hij roept zijn magie op en vuurt het af op baby Efelyna. De baby giechelt alsof het gekieteld wordt en gaat daarna door met huilen. "What the..." zegt de man verbaast, "waarom ben je niet bevroren, wacht laat me wat anders proberen" meneer Nightfall roept zijn magie weer op en vuurt een water spreuk op de baby af, het water komt uit zijn handen maar zodra het in de buurt komt van de baby verdwijnt het. De magie die achtergelaten werd wordt vervolgens opgenomen door de baby. "Niet te geloven, je neemt mijn magie op. Vandaar dat we hier zijn, als ik jou zou opvoeden zou je onverslaanbaar zijn. Met je eigen kracht en die van mij gecombineerd." Hij kijkt naar de vleugels en dan naar de baby. "Goed goed, wat heb jij allemaal nodig. Iemand die weet hoe je een kind moet opvoeden dat is zeker. Ik zal wel iemand voor je ontvoeren, maar hoe krijg ik die persoon mee? Eerst weten welke tijd dit is." De man loopt de ruimte uit en kijk niet om naar de huilende baby, in de hal verdwijnt hij weer om nog geen seconde later er weer te staan. "Goed kleine, sorry dat ik zo lang we was moest een aantal dingen regelen. Ik heb een mama voor je gevonden." Zegt de man als hij naast de bank hurkt waar de baby op ligt. "Wat vind je ervan om een zus te hebben. Leuk toch nietwaar." Zegt hij terwijl hij in Efelyna haar gezicht poked met een vinger. Hij haalt een krant uit zijn broekzak en kijkt naar de datum. "Vandaag Efelyna ben je 3 jaar en 2 maanden oud. Maar zo zie je er niet echt uit dus laten we maar zeggen dat je geboren ben op 22 februari 2033 NX? Ik heb er ook voor gezorgd dat er mensen komen om het huis schoon te maken en een kok zodat je eten hebt, en misschien kan jouw nieuw mama wel een bedje voor je regelen, of deel je liever een kamer met je zus. Ze is maar een jaar ouder dan jou, ze heet Alicia. Is dat geen mooie naam, owja en je mama heet Elisa, en ik je nieuwe papa heet Lucas. Ik zal de vleugels wel even opbergen, bij nader inzien denk ik niet dat ik ze ga verkopen. Ze zullen een mooi geschenk voor je zijn als je wat groter bent." Dan staat Lucas Nightfall op en loopt hij naar de tafel pakt de vleugels op en loopt hij ermee naar de kelder waar hij ze voor nu even laat liggen. Als de voordeurbel gaat staat hij al klaar om open te doen. Er staan tientallen mensen voor de deur. "Meneer Nightfall uw personeel is aangekomen. Als u ze zou willen aansturen dan kunnen ze meteen aan de slag gaan. Mijn naam is James en ik ben uw nieuwe kok, ik heb mijn keukenpersoneel meegenomen dus als u me naar de keuken zou willen wijzen." Lucas gooit de deur verder open en laat de kok binnen komen. "Wie van jullie heeft er wat ervaring met kinderen ik moet iets doen later op de dag en ik kan mijn dochter niet alleen laten." Er kwamen wat twijfelende handen omhoog mooi hij wees naar een jong meisje achteraan de rij, "wat is jouw naam?" Het meisje liep naar voren "Nancy mijn heer" Nightfall glimlach naar haar "en wat wil je later worden?" Vraagt hij vervolgens "zuster mijn heer, op de jongere afdeling." Nancy haar stem trilt. "Ah, nou mijn dochter haar naam is Efelyna en ze ligt nu even op de bank als je haar wat te eten kan geven zou ik dat heel erg waarderen. Nou de rest van jullie kan aan de slag in het huis, ik wil dat 4 slaapkamers begaanbaar zijn en het woongedeelte van het huis de rest kan later wel. Ik zou u en uw uhm personeel naar de keuken begeleiden meneer James." Na dat gezegd te hebben laat hij iedereen naar binnen en gooit hij de deur dicht om vervolgens naar de keuken te lopen. "Zoals je kan zien is de keuken al heel lang niet gebruikt. Alles wat aan vervanging toe is mag vervangen worden en alle andere dingen die u nodig hebt om elke dag een maaltijd op tafel te zetten zal natuurlijk ook gehaald mogen worden. Ik neem aan dat u het verder wel zelf kan? Ik heb nog een hoop te regelen. Mijn vrouw en andere dochter zullen hier voor het avondeten zijn." Daarna draait Lucas zich om en loopt de gang door terug naar de woonkamer, waar hij Nancy ziet met Efelyna op haar arm de baby huilt niet meer en kijkt met glinsterende grijzen ogen naar Lucas over de schouder van Nancy heen. "Nancy ik ga mijn vrouw en Alicia halen ik verwacht voor het avond eten terug te zijn. Kan jij tot die tijd op kleine Efelyna letten?" Nancy die zich omgedraaid had toen ze haar naam hoorde kijkt Lucas aan. "Tuurlijk mijn heer, succes met uw vrouw." Lucas knikt en loopt naar de voordeur. </p><p>Elisa Shadowgare zat rustig in de bibliotheek van hun huis een verhaal aan haar dochter Alicia te vertellen. Haar man en zoon waren samen op pad om wat voor hem te halen. Vanochtend vroeg was de eerste keer dat hij zijn mate gevoeld heeft en dat verdiende een cadeau volgens zijn vader. "En toen gaf de prins de prinses een kus." Las Elisa voor, "wat een goed verhaal is dit ook altijd. Laat me raden het eindigt met “en ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig”." Hoorde ze opeens vanuit de deuropening. De lange man met koperbruin haar en bruinen ogen stapte de ruimte in. Elisa kende deze man niet "mama wie is dat" vroeg Alicia dit weren een paar van de worden die ze verstaanbaar kon uitspreken. De man komt dichterbij en kijkt Alicia doordringende aan. "Hallo knappe meid, ik ben Lucas en wat is jouw naam?" Zegt de man als hij zijn hand uitsteekt. Nog voordat Elisa iets erover kon zeggen stak Alicia haar hand uit om de zijne te schudden, de man trekt Alicia naar zich toe en haalt een klein mes tegen haar keel. "Luister goed Elisa, je hebt 2 keuzes of je kan mee werken en er gebeurt niets met jullie beiden of ik snij eerst Alicia haar keel door en vervolgens die van jou." Elisa haar vleugels schoten uit haar rug, klaar om haar kind te beschermen. Maar haar hoofd was al alle opties aan het bekijken die ze had, haar man zou voorlopig nog niet thuis zijn daar zou ze niet op kunnen wachten en daarbij als hij thuis zou komen zou Sylvester ook in de problemen kunnen komen. "Wat wil je van me?" Vraagt ze stijfjes. Hij krijgt een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Simpel dat je een paar spullen pakt, kleding voor jou en Alicia en voor de kleine meid die thuis is. Een baby, ze heeft een moeder nodig en ik dacht dat jij daar wel geschikt voor was. Zolang er niets met haar gebeurt zal er ook niets met jou of Alicia hier gebeuren." Elisa haar gezicht werd bleek, ze had vaak kleine kinderen geholpen met alles wat ze kon. Ze kan niet zomaar een kind in de steek laten, maar ze kan ook Sylvester niet achterlaten. "Wat gebeurt er met de baby als ik niet mee ga?" Vraagt ze. Er stromen nu tranen over Alicia haar wangen. "Niets helemaal niet." De manier waarop Lucas dat zei gaf haar de kriebels. "Maar Alicia zal het niet erg op prijs stellen als je haar nieuwe zusje nu al in de steek laat." Elise werd groen, hij wou een toneelstuk spelen met hun levens. "En mijn zoon en man dan?" Lucas haalde zijn schouders op. "Sylvester is wat? 2 jaar oud? Hij redt het wel zonder moeder, en hij heeft zijn vader nog. Je mag hem een brief schrijven met daarin dat je vertrekt, als je wilt." "Mamie ik ben bang" hoor je Alicia nu zeggen door haar tranen heen, haar stem trilt en ze beheerst de worden nog niet echt, maar haar bericht is duidelijk. "Oké! Ik pak de spullen." Zegt Elisa. Lucas glimlachte en Alicia verdwijnt uit het zicht. "Geen zorgen ze is thuis, de schoonmakers zijn druk bezig met het huis opruimen. Nou pak de spullen. Je hebt vast nog wel wat baby spullen voor de baby." Elisa knikt ja en loopt naar haar kledingkast haalt er een grote weekendtas uit en begint kleren erin te doen. </p><p>Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ze 3 grote tassen vol kleding had. Lucas had er 2 van haar aangepakt en haar een arm gegeven voordat ze verdwenen. Toen ze weer opkeek stond ze in een hal dat glimt van de schoonmaakmiddelen. Lucas had de tassen neergezet en haar begeleidt naar de woonkamer, ook die was spik en span. En daar in de woonkamer zat Alicia op de bank met een slapende baby op haar schoot, de baby had niets anders aan dan een lap stof en zat nog onder het bloed. "Hoe... wanneer is ze geboren?" Vraagt Elisa uiteindelijk, Lucas haalde zijn schouders op, een paar uur geleden. "Heb je een box of een wieg waar ze in kan slapen?" Alicia kijk op, "mama, mag ik haar nog even vast houden ze is zo lekker warm. Hoe heet ze?" Elisa kijkt vol tranen in haar ogen naar Alicia en knikt. "Je nieuwe zusje heet Efelyna, Alicia en ik hoop dat je goed op haar gaat letten. Als grote zus is het jouw taak om haar te beschermen." Zegt Lucas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Broeder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Efelyna, het is tijd om wakker te worden." Hoor ik iemand tegen me zeggen. Ik draai me om en gooi mijn kussen op mijn hoofd. "Kom op het is al bijna middag je kan niet de hele dag in bed blijven liggen." Zegt dezelfde persoon. "Kan ik wel, zal ik ook zeker doen." Dan hoor ik iemand grinniken. "Dan heb ik bij voorbaat al gewonnen." Zegt een nieuwe onbekende stem. Ik gooi het kussen van mijn hoofd en staar de vreemdeling aan. "En jij bent?" Vraag ik aan de jongen die tegen de deurpost aangeleund staat. Hij heeft helderblauwe ogen, blond haar dat netjes geborsteld is. Hij is niet erg breed en zal zeker niet opvallend in een grote groep mensen. Aan de andere kant heeft hij nog best wel een baby gezicht. Zijn aura is warm, een echte aura van een persoon die je snel zou vertrouwen en het vertrouwen niet zou misplaatsen. Zijn mate band is sterk, bijna net zo overheersend in zijn aura als zijn vriendelijkheid. En dan klikt er iets in me, hij is een omega! Hij is degene die kinderen gaat dragen voor zijn mate, zijn mate is een alfa! "Genoeg gestaard? Ik weet dat ik aantrekkelijk ben maar je hoeft niet zo te staren ik heb al een mate, en daarnaast ik val niet op mijn zusje. Kom kleed je aan dan kan ik je inmaken in Sculine." Hij geeft me een knipoog en verdwijnt uit de deuropening. Mijn mond hangt open, ik draai me naar Jamie om die alle moeite moet doen om zijn lach in te houden. "Welcome to the family" gaf me een knipoog en loopt weg. Ik plof achterover en zucht. "Ik haat deze familie." Natuurlijk meende ik het niet, de afgelopen weken met Jamie en Claire waren gewelding. Gisteravond hadden ze me verteld dan Bradley langs zou komen met zijn mate. Ik gooi mijn benen uit mijn bed en ga erop staan. Ergens in de eerste week heeft Claire me meegenomen om te kleding kopen, natuurlijk kon ze het niet laten ook een aantal nutteloze dingen te halen. Dus nu staat mijn hele kamer vol met kleine frutsels, hangen er posters van The Gifted. Langzaam loop ik naar de kleding kast en gooi ik de deuren open. Overal in mijn kamer liggen kledingstukken maar toch is mijn kast vol van kleding. Elisa zou woedend op me zijn geworden als ze mijn kamer had kunnen zien. De kleding in de kast is gekocht voor mij en niet eerst gedragen door Alicia, voor de zoveelste keer laat ik mijn vingers over de fijne stof van alle kledingstukken lopen, wetend dat ik ze vandaag niet ga aantrekken. Dan pak ik van de bovenste plank mijn Sculine kleding in de kleuren van The Gifted groen en grijs. De kleding zal me perfect passen want zoals alle kleding hier van hoge kwaliteit en zal het zich vormen naar je lichaam. Eerst trek ik de grijze top aan, het is een simpele nauwsluitende top. De mouwen stoppen op de schouders en de onderkant sluit zich af tegen mijn heupen aan. Daarna volgt de broek, pas als ik hem helemaal aan heb begint hij aan alle kanten in te krimpen. Het is een grijze broek met wat stiknaden eroverheen voor de versiering maar verder is hij heel simpel. Over mijn broek trek ik mijn groene stevige laarzen aan. Ze komen tot halverwege mijn kuiten en vormen zich perfect om mijn voet en onderbeen heen. Alles zit perfect, genoeg beweging maar geen hangende stukken stof meer. Dan komt de jas, ik steek mijn armen door de daarvoor bestemde gaten heen en sluit hem bij de nek. De jas is lang aan de achterkant maar aan de voorkant kan je nog een stuk van mijn borst zien tussen mijn top en mijn jas. De jas heeft geen mouwen net als de top. Aan de achterkant is mijn nek tot over mijn kont bedenkt door de groene jas, vanaf daar gaat de jas over in 2 punten die eindigen in mijn knieholte. De kraag van de jas staat overeind en komt tot mijn oren waardoor mijn hele nek goed beschermd is tegen de kou. Op de achterkant van de jas staat mijn rugnummer met mijn naam. Jamie heeft die erop laten zetten voor me. Daarna pak ik een elastiekje en loop mijn kamer uit, onderweg naar beneden doe ik mijn haar in een staart. Bij de achterdeur hangt een spiegel en ik kijk van een glimp op naar mezelf, ik staar er even naar. Ik weet niet wat het is maar de laatste tijd is er iets anders aan me, niet omdat ik opeens een stuk ouder ben als dat ik me kan herinneren, maar omdat er iets veranderd is aan mijn houding, mijn postuur, mijn gezicht en zelfs mijn uitstraling. En ik kan me vinger er niet op leggen. Ik ruk me los van mijn spiegelbeeld en loop door, nu heeft het toch geen zin om daar te veel over na te denken. Als ik het Sculine veld nader hoor ik al dat de jongen, Bradley iets naar me schreeuwd maar ik kan hem niet verstaan. Pas als ik voor hem sta zegt hij het opnieuw. "Aahh daar is onze Gifted fan, ben je toch maar gekomen om ingemaakt te worden? Ik ben Bradley trouwens, je broer." Hij geeft me een knipoog "de knapste van de twee natuurlijk" ik trok een wenkbrauw op, "waren jullie niet een identieke tweeling?" Bradley begint te lachen. "Klopt maar als je dat doet beloof ik je dat jij meer op Jayce lijkt dan ik." Ik kijk hem argwanend aan, waardoor hij alleen maar meer gaat lachen. Hij staat nu letterlijk te schudden van het lachen en ik heb geen idee waarom. "Oke, dan bepaal ik zelf wel als ik onze lieftallige broer ontmoet welke de knapste is." Ik schok van mijn zin, dit was de eerste keer dat ik bekend heb dat ik überhaupt een broer heb. Dit gaat niet goed. Bradley heeft het ook gemerkt want hij keek met een ruk op en is gestopt met lachen. Hij kijkt me diep in de ogen aan, en legt allebei zijn handen op mijn schouders. "Alles goed?" Vraagt hij op bezorgde toon. Ik kijk hem verschrikt aan. Ik had altijd al maar 1 persoon gehad die echt bezorgd om me was, die me echt aansprak met een bezorgde toon. Dat was Alicia, maar de afgelopen weken hier in dit huis is dat getal drastisch veranderd. En nu dat Bradley die ik maar 1 keer gezien heb bezorgd op me kan zijn komen de twijfel terug aan Lucas en Elisa. Ik voel mezelf trillen onder Bradley zijn handen, en ik voel vocht over mijn wangen heen lopen. Ik open mijn ogen, waarvan ik niet wist dat ze dicht waren en staar met een wazig blik naar Bradley. Zijn handen komen van mijn schouders af en hij trekt me naar zich toe. Mijn natte gezicht komt tegen zijn borst aan. "Ssstt het is al goed, gooi het er maar uit. Er is veel veranderd de afgelopen weken, dat weet ik. Je hoeft jezelf hier niet groot te houden." Zegt mijn broer op een sussende toon, zijn ene hand is in mijn haar en de andere op mijn rug, ik schud nog altijd, maar ik sla mijn armen wel om hem heen. "Ik ben er voor je, ma en pa zijn er ook voor je zelfs Jayce is er voor je. Als hij dingen heeft uitgevochten met zijn mate dat is." Ik begin minder hard te huilen de tranen stoppen met komen maar ik trek me nog niet los van Bradley. "Goed zo, wil je ervoor praten? We kunnen altijd nog Sculine spelen." Ik knik ja, en hij laat me los om me aan te kijken. "Kom dan gaan we naar de veranda achter zitten op een bankje en vertel je me eens wat er aan de hand is. Oke?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Kunnen we niet hier blijven? Op het gras?" Vraag ik als een klein kind. "Tuurlijk, ik ga wel even wat te eten en drinken halen, wil je ook wat?" </p><p>Als Bradley terug is praten we, over van alles. Uiteindelijk zegt Bradley dit, "weet je zeker dat we elkaar nooit ontmoet hebben? Mijn instincten slaan op hol, ik heb echt dat omega bescherm gevoel bij je. En daarnaast kom je me echt bekend voor." Ik schud mijn hoofd "weet ik niet zeker" zeg ik uiteindelijk kijkend naar mijn vingers. Bradley drinkt niet maar kijkt me wel verbaasd aan. "Toen ik wakker werd in het ziekenhuis kwam ik erachter dat ik wat van mijn geheugen mis." Ik val stil maar durf Bradley nog niet aan te kijken. "Best wel een groot stuk…. Ongeveer 8 jaar." Zeg ik uiteindelijk, ik hoor Bradley naar lucht happen. Dan legt hij zijn vinger onder mijn kin en drukt hem omhoog zodat ik hem in zijn helderblauwe ogen aan kijk. "Het is al goed, jij kan er nu niets aan doen. We vinden wel een manier om ze terug te krijgen, dat beloof ik je. Weten pa en ma dit?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Wil je dat ze het weten?" Zijn niet gezang opmerkingen in de lucht. “Het is beter dat ze het weten.” Ik sluit mijn ogen, ik voel de zon op mijn gezicht de strepen die mijn tranen achter gelaten hebben voel ik nog zitten. Ik adem diep in en diep uit. Deze mensen geven om me, zoveel is duidelijk. Ze kennen me niet maar dat maakt voor hun niet uit. Ze geven me vertrouwen en een gevoel dat ik hier thuis hoor. Ze vertellen me dingen over zichzelf en verwachten er niets voor terug. Ze zijn open en eerlijk maar vooral vriendelijk. Ik kan ze toch wel iets vertellen? Het is moeilijk om dingen los te laten als je je hele leven als aan ze vastklampt. Lucas en Elisa komen me niet zoeken, zij hebben waarschijnlijk nooit van me gehouden. Die ontdekking doet meer pijn dan welke verwondingen dan ook. Zelfs Alicia is me niet gaan zoeken, ze heeft me gewoon achtergelaten. Ik zie Alicia haar gezicht glas helder voor me, hoe ze er toen uitzag en hoe mijn hersenen denken dat ze er nu uitziet. Ze is altijd gelukkig in mijn gedachten, heeft het verleden opgegeven en is opnieuw gestart. Dus waarom zou ik dat niet kunnen? "Kan je me wat beloven Bradley?" Hoor ik mijn stem trillend zeggen. "Wat is het?" Ik doe mijn ogen open "kan je me beloven om me niet alleen achter te laten?" Hij geeft me een glimlach. "Nu je hier bent zullen we je nooit meer achter laten. Ik niet, ma en pa al helemaal niet en Jayce ook niet. Sterker nog Dex en Jayce zijn mate Alicia ook niet." Ik kijk Bradley scherp aan. "Jayce zijn mate heet Alicia?" Bradley knikt. Er gaan nu zo veel gedachtes door mijn hoofd. "Wanneer komen zei langs? Hoe kent hij haar? Hoe oud is ze? Hoe ziet ze eruit? Wat is haar specialiteit?" Mijn vragen vliegen hem om de oren. "Wooow rustig, 1 vraag tegelijk, maar voordat ik ze ga beantwoorden waarom wil je het weten?" Ik val stil en zoek in Bradley zijn aura naar iets niet gemeens maar ik kan het niet vinden. "Ik had een familie vroeger." Begin ik, en om de een of andere reden vertel ik hem alles, over Lucas en Elisa, over dat ze nooit enige genegenheid toonde naar elkaar, over Alicia, over hoe Elisa was tegen over haar en tegenover mij, hoe Lucas daarop reageerde, hoe goed Alicia me altijd heeft geholpen met alles. En over mijn laatste herinneringen aan haar. Dat ze midden in de nacht aan Elisa haar hand door de gangen heen liep, met een grote koffer in de andere hand. Dat Elisa me aankijk en zegt “ga slapen, morgen moet je vroeg op” en dan door loopt. Dat ik beneden de deur open hoor gaan en dat die nooit dicht gaat. De koude lucht van buiten die over mijn blote voeten blaast als ik richting de buitendeur loop en in de deuropening Alicia en Elisa zie rennen. De prop die ik in mijn keel kreeg als hun stipjes verdwijnen aan de horizon, hoe koud de deur in mijn hand aanvoelt als ik hem sluit en weer naar boven ga. Hoe slecht het ontbijt proeft als ik alleen aan de tafel zit en hoe woedend Lucas op me was over dat ik hem niet verteld heb dat Alicia en Elisa weg zijn 2 dagen erna. Al die tijd is Bradley stil en luistert hij naar mijn verhaal als ik klaar ben valt het stil. "Jij denkt dat jou Alicia dezelfde Alicia is als Jayce zijn mate?" Ik knik, dat is goed mogelijk Alicia is een jaar ouder dan ik, dat ze in dat jaar haar mate gevonden heeft is niet erg onwaarschijnlijk. "Jayce zijn mate heeft dik krullend amberkleurig haar, een bleke huid. Een hardvormig gezicht grote groene ogen. Ze is iets langer dan dat jij bent maar het scheld niet veel. Ze heeft sproeten op haar neusbrug maar niet veel en ze zijn niet erg opvallend. Smalle roze lippen. En een smal postuur. Haar specialiteit is genezende magie en ze is nu 19 jaar. We hebben haar ontmoet op school. Ik weet niet wanneer zij langs komt maar Jayce is er met het avondeten. Zijn zo al je vragen beantwoord?" Ik knik, dit klinkt als de Alicia die ik ken, maar het kan altijd nog iemand anders zijn. Ik moet vooral niet te hard van stapel lopen. "Weet je al of je het pa en ma wilt vertellen?" Ik kijk Bradley aan. "Ze moeten het weten ja, maar ik kan het niet zelf vertellen." Dan staat Bradley op en rekt zich uit. "Kom dan gaan we naar binnen het is bijna tijd voor Jayce om te komen en ik neem aan dat je daarvoor nog met pa en ma wilt praten. Maak je geen zorgen ik blijf bij je. Oww trouwens Dex komt ook vanavond." Ik rol mijn ogen. Maar ga ook staan, laten we gaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2043 NX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Op 7 april 2043 is de dag dat Alicia 11 jaar wordt, 2 maanden daarvoor was Efelyna 10 jaar geworden. Alicia is natuurlijk helemaal blij op deze dag. Zo gebeurden het dus ook dat, ze om 6 uur s ’ochtends haar kleine zusje der kamer in rent om haar wakker te maken. “Eef wordt wakker, ik ben jarig. Ik ben 11 jaar ik mag naar school!” roept Alicia terwijl ze Efelyna heen en weer schudt. Langzaam wordt Efelyna wakker en kijkt ze haar zus vermoeid aan. “Al hoe laat is het?” vraagt ze verward als ze naar buiten kijkt en het nog donker is. Alicia haalt haar schouders op, “6 uur ongeveer.” Efelyna laat haar hoofd weer zakken en gooit haar kussen over der hoofd. “Ga weg Alicia het is veelte vroeg.” Kan Alicia nog net horen van onder het kussen vandaan. Dan klimt Alicia op het bed en gaat springen. “Eeefffff wordt wakkkkkkeerrrrrrrr” uit het niets komt er een kussen richting Alicia, die ze makkelijk kan ontwijken. “Oké ik ben wakker wat wil je van me?” komt er grommend uit Efelyna, Alicia wist allang dat Efelyna geen ochtend mens is. Maar dat maakt dit alles juist leuker. Het kasteel waar ze wonen heeft eromheen Zes slanke, vierkante torens die in bijna een perfecte cirkel rond dit ongelooflijke kasteel geplaatst is en zijn verbonden door versterkte, massieve muren gemaakt van gele steen. Elegante ramen zijn hier en daar verspreid over de muren in vrij symmetrische patronen, samen met asymmetrische kantelen voor boogschutters en artillerie. Niet dat het kasteel de afgelopen eeuwen nog aangevallen is. Maar het kasteel staat er al zo lang dat ze het tegenwoordig amper meer durven aan te vallen. Efelyna staart Alicia aan, “waarom moet je me wakker maken.” Alicia staart Efelyna met stralende ogen aan. “Zullen we gaan eten?” Efelyna zucht en stapt haar bed uit. “Prima, maar laat me eerst iets warms aantrekken. Je weet dat de kok er nog niet is.” Alicia knikt “ja maar de taart staat al klaar, daar kunnen we alvast van eten.” Efelyna loopt naar haar inloopkast en staart naar haar kleding keuzes het meeste was oude kleding van Alicia die ze niet meer leuk vond of niet meer paste. Alicia is bijna een hele kop groter dan Efelyna. Dan pakt Efelyna een joggingsbroek uit de kast en een hemd en een paar sokken. Als ze die aan heeft loopt ze achter Alicia aan naar beneden. “Al wacht nou, we kunnen niet zomaar eten pakken.” Fluistert schreeuwt Efelyna naar Alicia. “jawel, ik ben jarig ik kan alles.” Efelyna rolt met haar ogen, “tuurlijk jij wel Al maar ik niet, weetje hoe moeder reageert als ze mij betrapt.” Er liep al een rilling over Efelyna haar rug bij het idee dat haar moeder haar zo vroeg al uit bed zag, of misschien was het gewoon de kou die door de muren heen het huis binnen kwam. “Al kom op we gaan terug naar de slaapkamer daar kan je keten zolang je wilt, we hebben geen extra straf nodig.” Alicia, draait zich om naar Efelyna, “oww kom op Eef waar is je gevoel voor avontuur gebleven.” Efelyna pakte Alicia haar hand “kom op Al” Alicia trekt zich los en rent naar de keuken, wetende dat Efelyna achter haar aan zal komen. “Al kom terug” als ze beiden in de keuken staan staart Alicia verbaast naar een envelop. “Wat is dat Al?” vraag Eef als ze naast haar zus gaat staan. Op de brief van Alicia staat haar naam. De achternaam was alleen niet wat Efelyna en Alicia dachten, in plaats van Nightfall stond er Shadowgare. “Het is een brief Eef” zegt Alicia sarcastisch. Efelyna trok een wenkbrauw op en kijk haar aan met een blik van meen je dat nou. “Maar wat staat erin?” Alicia draait de envelop om en maakt hem open. “Wat doen jullie hier!” dreunt er door de kijken, zowel Efelyna als Alicia kijken verschikt op. “δεν πρέπει να ξαπλώνετε στο κρεβάτι? τι είναι αυτό στο χέρι σου? είναι ότι μια επιστολή?” het duurde even voordat Efelyna en Alicia het vertaald hadden, ze zijn nog niet zo goed in hun Grieks, maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze er uit wat hij zei en dat was dan ook iets als: moeten jullie niet in bed liggen? wat is dat in je hand? is dat een brief? Alicia verstopte de brief, maar ze was al te laat Lucas haalde hem uit haar hand en bekijkt de envelop. “δεν το διάβασες, έτσι?” of terwijl je hebt hem toch niet gelezen? Allebei de kinderen schudden hun hoofd. “ωραίο να κοιμάσαι 2 και δεν θέλω να σε δω πριν το μεσημέρι.” De kinderen vertaalde het snel naar ‘mooi naar bed jullie 2 en ik wil jullie niet zien voor het middaguur.’ “ναι πατέρα” ‘ja vader’ zeggen ze in koor en lopen terug naar boven. Lucas houdt de brief vast en bestudeerd hem nog even, hij weet wat dit is. Het is de brief om Alicia uit te nodigen voor school. Ze in nu 11 dus dat zou betekenen dat ze volgend semester zou kunnen beginnen, dit zou in augustus zijn. Hij had het al moeten zien aankomen, maar toch was hij er niet op voorbereid. Maar hij had allang besloten dat zijn kinderen niet naar school zouden gaan. Langzaam loopt hij naar het brandende haarvuur. Het was koud dit jaar en er lag zelfs nog een laagje sneeuw buiten, iets wat ongebruikelijk was voor deze tijd van het jaar. Daarom stond het haardvuur nog altijd te branden. Lucas gooide de brief in het vuur en staarde ernaar tot hij opgegaan was in as. Daarna liep Lucas door naar zijn kantoor, pakt een pen en papier en schrijft naar de directeur van de school. Als hij klaar is loopt hij rondjes te draaien in het kantoor, want het fijt dat Alicia een brief vandaag krijgt betekend dat ze jarig is en hij heeft nog geen cadeau voor haar gehaald. Vastbesloten om iets voor haar te halen loopt hij naar de voordeur en gaat hij naar de winkelstraat.<br/>De winkelstraat is dus druk, hij had ook niet anders verwacht. Alle winkels waren bijna altijd 24/7 open om zoveel mogelijk winst te maken. Wat Lucas niet verwacht had was om een relatief jongen man tegen te komen met 2 gillende jongens aan zijn arm. De jongens duidelijk een tweeling hadden iets aparts aan hun. Ze waren ouder dan zijn dochter maar toch gedroegen ze zich niet zo. Moesten ze niet op school zijn, zover Lucas kon bedenken was het geen vakantie. “Maar papa, ik weet toch niet wat ze wilt. Straks vindt ze het helemaal niet leuk wat ik voor haar haal” zeurde de ene, terwijl de andere met zijn ogen rolde. “Het is niet alsof je het haar gaat geven je kent haar nog niet eens. Waarom wil je iets voor je mate haar verjaardag kopen als je haar niet eens kent, sterker nog waarom moet ik mee?” Lucas moest om deze opmerking lachen. Sommige mate bonden zijn zo sterk dat een mate kan voelen wanneer een mate jarig is. Zijn aandacht ging naar de jongen die als laatst iets gezegd heeft, en zijn ogen knepen samen. Een omega, een mannelijke omega. Die zou zeker veel waard zijn, maar hij is ondertussen wat aan de oude kant. Lucas loopt door en komt bij de volgende winkel, en daar achter het raam staat de perfecte kandidaat om mee te nemen. <br/>De dag vliegt voorbij, Alicia ontvangt allerlei cadeautjes van haar moeder en van Efelyna maar haar vader is de hele dag niet thuis. Ze begint zich zorgen te maken om hem. Om de tijd wat te verdrijven kiezen Efelyna en Alicia ervoor om een vriendelijk potje zwaardvechten te doen. Met het nieuwe zwaard dat Alicia heeft gekregen. Haar zwaard heeft een zeer kort, smal, licht gebogen lemmet van glas die wordt vastgehouden door een handgreep, verpakt in een extravagant, zwart berenleer. Dit tweesnijdend en haarscherp wapen is de beste keuze voor wie op zoek is naar kracht, veelzijdigheid en algemene awesomeness. Het blad heeft een gekartelde, gebogen dwarsbeschermer, die net genoeg gewicht toevoegt om ervoor te zorgen dat het blad stevig in de hand van de eigenaar ligt en diezelfde handen ook beschermt. De dwarsbeschermer heeft aan beide zijden een basistwist, wat aantoont hoe gewoon dit wapen is. Wat dan weer perfect pas bij haar boog die ze al een tijdje heeft. Deze charmante lange boog is meesterlijk gebouwd van waardevol glasvezel. Het touwtje is gemaakt van ongerepte wolvenhuid, het is een uiterst zeldzaam materiaal in deze delen van de wereld. De ledematen zijn versierd met een schijnbaar gloeiende draad en eindigen in gebogen vormen versierd met bewerkte bladeren. Het handvat is verpakt in zachte zijde en versierd met veren. De brede koker is gemaakt van geweven stof en wordt verondersteld gedragen te worden om de rug van de boogschutter. De buitenzijde is versierd met magische runen, wat veel lijkt te betekenen voor de boogschutter. In de handen van iedereen is deze boog in staat om tot 252 meter ver pijlen af te vuren met behoud van dodelijke kracht. Het laatste zij de verkoper, Alicia heeft natuurlijk niet gemeten hoever ze er mee kan schieten. Alicia vindt Efelyna haar zwaard ook schitterend, dat is de reden dat ze graag ook een zwaard wou voor haar verjaardag. Efelyna haar zwaard is een vrij klein, slank, licht gebogen lemmet van diamant en wordt vastgehouden door een greep, verpakt in een ongewone, rode stralenhuid. Het scherpe, tweesnijdende lemmet maakt dit het ideale wapen als je je vijanden wilt snijden, dobbelen, steken en stoten. Het blad heeft een smalle, gedraaide dwarsbescherming, waardoor het zwaarder wordt voor een betere gewichtsverdeling, maar ook handbescherming tijdens het gevecht. De dwarsbeschermer heeft een ingewikkelde rol aan elke kant, dit wapen was duidelijk een aangepaste bestelling, waarschijnlijk door een belangrijk figuur. Een dikke kolf is versierd met vergulde voeringen, fijne details die bewijzen hoe zorgvuldig dit wapen werd vervaardigd. De kling zelf is gegraveerd. In de kling zijn zorgvuldig uitgewerkte decoratieve patronen geëtst. Een zwaard in gebruik zal vuil en bloederig zijn, dus alleen het handvat heeft versieringen nodig. Ondanks dat Alicia een jaar ouder is weet ze dat ze met een zwaard gevecht nooit kan winnen van haar jongere zusje, hun vader is altijd een stuk strenger met Efelyna haar training dan met die van Alicia. Maar ze waardeert de tijd die ze met Efelyna kan besteden. Tijdens het avondeten was Elisa erg onrustig, ze pakte meer eten dan gebruikelijk en nam een deel mee naar boven. Elisa had de hele dag kleine dingentje in haar weekendtas gestopt, kleding van Alicia die ze zelf aan haar gegeven had. Alicia haar nieuwe zwaard en haar boog zaten ook al veilig in haar tas. Tijdens het avond eten had ze zelfs eten bewaard zodat ze dat later kon op eten. Uit de keuken had ze eten gehaald die ze lang kon bewaren. Ook had ze voor zichzelf al wat spullen ingepakt. Ze wist niet waar Lucas uithing maar ze hoopte dat hij nog lang weg bleef. Om 9 uur stuurde ze de kinderen naar bed. Die pas om 10 uur stil waren, zelf zat ze op haar bed te wachten tot het tijd was. Langzaam gingen de wijzers van de klok richting de 12 uur wijzen. Om 5 over 12 stond Elisa bij Alicia haar deur en glipte ze naar binnen. Dit moest goed gaan, als ze dit verpest zou Alicia haar leven wel eens voorbij kunnen zijn. Voorzichtig maakte Elisa Alicia wakker, die met een slaperig hoofd haar moeder aan keek. “Mam?” verbreekt Alicia de stilte in het huis. Elisa legt haar vinger voor haar mond. Alicia knikt en komt uit bed, Elisa legt kleding voor haar dochter klaar en Alicia trekt het zonder iets te vragen aan. Daarna begeleid Elisa Alicia naar de gang. Als ze langs Efelyna haar slaapkamerdeur lopen wijst Alicia ernaar maar haar moeder schudt van nee. Als Alicia niet meer kijkt ziet Elisa de deur opengaan, daar in de deuropening staat het wezen dat haar leven verpest heeft. Ze kijkt Efelyna in de ogen aan en draait zich om om verder te lopen. Dan loopt ze de deur uit, ze doet geen moeite om achterom te kijken of om de deur dicht te doen. Ze moet maken dat ze hier weg komt. Ze rent samen met Alicia over het gras naar de rand van het terrein. Als ze over de grens is verdwijnt ze, samen met Alicia naar een veilig plek. <br/>Efelyna blijft uren naar buiten staren, hopend dat haar moeder en haar zus terugkomen, maar ze wist allang dat dat niet zou gebeuren. Het huis is leeg en koud. En voor het eerst in haar leven lijken de gangen kil en op haar af te komen. Het duurde 12 uur voordat Lucas thuiskwam, die 12 uur waren lang. Efelyna zat in haar ééntje in de huiskamer toen hij terugkwam. “Waar is de rest lieverd?” vroeg Lucas, Efelyna kijkt op en kijk hem aan. Zijn aura zwart van het wantrouwen en het gebrek aan liefde. Efelyna vroeg op dit moment zich voor het eerst af of hij wel van haar moeder gehouden heeft. “Ziek, Alicia haar taart.” Zegt ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalt. “oww dat is niet zo best.” Het huis is weer stil, “wat ben je aan het doen?” vraagt Lucas uiteindelijk. Efelyna kijkt op. “Lezen de geschiedenis zit vol met leuken verhalen. Dit verhaal gaat over een stad die bedolven werd onder lava. En jaren later was het zo goed bewaard gebleven dat ze het precies konden na maken.” Lucas haalt een hand door zijn baard. “Pompeï, een Romeinse stad zeker?” Efelyna glimlach naar hem en knikt. “Ja misschien kunnen we daar wel eens heen met z'n alle" daarna liep Lucas naar boven naar zijn studiekamer. Het duurde 2 dagen voordat hij erachter kwam dat Efelyna tegen hem had gelogen. En haar straf was zwaar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alfa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ik ben een persoon die graag overal de controle over heeft. Over mijn beslissingen, over wat ik ga doen, over met wie ik omga. Helaas is zolang ik me kan herinneren die laatste beslissing al van me afgenomen, ik vind het moeilijk om me open te stellen voor anderen, en ben bang dat ik gekwetst word. Soms denk ik bij mezelf, is niet iedereen bang daarvoor? Dus vandaag heb ik besloten om mezelf open te stellen, voor mensen waarvan ik denkt dat ze me niet zullen kwetsen. Misschien dat ik me daarna wel beter voel. Dus hier sta ik dan, in de keuken met Bradley en mijn nieuwe ouders. Ze kijken me alle 3 hoopvol aan, terwijl ik alle moed die ik heb verzamel om ze te vertellen waar ik mee zit. Wat er gebeurd is, waarom ik zo ben zoals ik ben. En dan maar hopen dat ze me nog accepteren. Toen we binnenkwamen heeft Bradley meteen zijn ouders gezocht en me daarheen meegesleurd. Eenmaal bij ze in de keuken keek Bradley me hoopvol aan, nadat ik hem een zacht knikje gaf zei hij tegen ze “Efelyna heeft wat te vertellen” dit was het moment dat ik me afvroeg hoe ik zou zijn als ik door deze mensen opgevoed zou zijn. Met Bradley als broer, zou ik dan wat meer open zijn? Ik kijk naar mijn ouders hun geelgroene aura. Sympathiek goed teken. En Bradley zijn aura zat meer in het midden groen staat voor een hele boel maar op dit moment denk ik dat de zorgzaamheid de boventoon heeft. Ik adem uit en doe mijn mond open om wat te zeggen. “Ik heb geheugenverlies over de afgelopen 8 jaar, ik weet dus helemaal niets meer tussen nu en tot ik 10 ben. Verder denk ik dat Jayce zijn mate mijn zus Alicia is, de beschrijving komt overeen ook al heb ik haar al in geen 8 jaar gezien.” Ik voel het bloed naar mijn gezicht stromen, en mijn wangen rood worden. Oké dat heb ik overleefd. “Oww Eef” hoor ik Claire zeggen. Ik kijk haar verbaast aan, ze noemde me Eef. Ze gooit haar armen open en trekt me naar zich toe. Niet veel later voel ik 2 andere lichamen om me heen en kan ik onmogelijk meer weg. “We zullen er alles aan doen om je geheugen terug te krijgen lieverd, dat beloof ik je.” Hoor ik Jamie zeggen met zijn zware Schotse accent dat alleen terugkomt als hij emotioneel is. Ik weet niet hoelang ik in deze groepsknuffel geplet werd maar uiteindelijk hoorde we. “Oww groepsknuffel ik doe mee.” En een nieuw paar armen ging er om ons heen, ik keek omhoog en zie een nieuw gezicht. Hij kijkt me aan met zijn paarse ogen, en geeft me een brede glimlach. Zijn aura is sterk aanwezig en overheersend. Zijn alfa geur komt op me af, en ik heb de neiging in elkaar te zakken. Ik voel mezelf warm worden, gloeien zelfs helemaal. De kleuren om mensen heen zijn weg. “Laat me los” zeg ik, mijn stem kil en ver weg. Iedereen liet me los en ik staar naar me handen. Nu iedereen een meter of 2 bij me vandaan is heb ik daar de ruimte voor. “Oww, neee” zeg ik als mijn handen gloeien, niet van de warmte die zich steeds verder opbouwt in me, maar van het licht dat eruit komt. “Niet weer” ik zie iemand dichterbij komen, ik heb geen idee wie het is. Ik hoor woorden die tegen me gezegd worden maar ik versta ze niet. Dan draai ik me in een split seconde om en sprint de deur uit. Vast en zeker iedereen verbouwereerd achterlatend. Op het open veld laat ik los wat opgebouwd is. Er schiet een witte laser beam uit me zo de lucht in, licht allemaal licht. De lucht begint kleuren te vormen, het noorderlicht wat toepasselijk. Als ik mijn ogen weer opendoe word ik overweldigd door alle kleuren alle lichtweerkaatsingen die mogelijk zijn. Daar een stuk verderop in het gras licht wat te glinsteren. De zon zo vel maar toch, ik geef op dit moment meer licht dan haar. Ik heb dit wel eens eerder meegemaakt, ik weet dat mijn ogen stralen. Ze zijn niet grijs meer maar puur zilver, mijn haar ook. Verbleekt door de hoeveelheid licht. Als mijn magische kern leeg is, zet ik mijn handen op mijn knieën en hijg ik. Ik kijk om me heen, nergens kan ik het kasteel vinden. Maar daar in het westen zie ik een rookwolk omhoogkomen. Niet in staat om nu nog te bewegen ga ik even zitten, het zitten wordt liggen. En ik staar naar de hemel, de zon is al aan het zakken. Welke datum zou het eigenlijk zijn. Het is nog wel koud buiten dat is iets wat zeker is, denk ik als ik mijn adem uitblaas en er een wolk verschijnt. Langzaam sta ik op en kijk naar de wolk van het kasteel. Dan zet ik vastberaden een stap naar voren, mijn benen trillen mijn spieren trekken samen maar ik dwing ze om te bewegen. Van bewegen blijf je warm, dat is goed voor je spieren.</p><p>Na een kwartier hoor ik mijn naam geroepen worden. Ik roep terug, en binnen no-time ben ik gevonden door een man met donker haar en paarse ogen. “Hoi, we hebben nog niet de kans gehad om elkaar voor te stellen.” Zegt hij, mijn tanden klapperen van de kou, hij heeft een warme jas aan. “Ik ben Dex jij moet zeker Efelyna zijn?” ik knik, het is te koud om iets te zeggen. Dan trekt Dex zijn jas uit en gooit die over mijn schouders. Ik kijk op naar Dex, zijn aura niet langer even paas als zijn ogen. “Jij had mijn magische kern geblokkeerd nietwaar? Jouw magie is paars als je het gebruikt, Dat heeft een aanslag gedaan op je ogen.” Dex glimlacht. “Zo te zien heeft dit prinsesje ook nog eens hersenen, maar waar ze waren toen ze zonder jas naar buiten liep weet ik dan weer niet.” Dex zijn stem was spottend en het stond me niet aan. Langzaam laat ik zijn jas van mijn schouders glijden en pak ik het met één hand beet, ik steek mijn arm uit naar hem. “Hier, ik hoef jouw jas niet. Ik heb je hulp ook niet nodig ik vind het wel uit mezelf.” Dex kijkt me verbaast aan. “Oww kom nou ik maakte alleen een grapje. Hou die jas nou aan, straks vat je nog kou” ik gooi zijn jas naar hem toe en marcheer terug richting het kasteel, dat ondertussen wel in zicht was. “Efelyna, doe nou niet zo. Weetje wel hoe boos Bradley al is op me? Als ik je dan ook nog zo naar binnen laat lopen zonder jas dan zijn al helemaal de popen aan het dansen. Je kan me toch wel iets gunnen.” Ik draai me abrupt om. “Dat jonge alfa klink meer als jouw probleem dan het mijne, probeer niet op mijn omega instinkt in te praten want daarmee ga je me alleen maar bozer krijgen.” Zeg ik tegen hem en loop door. Dan pakt hij me bij mijn pols vast en draait me ruw om. “Je bent een omega, je hoort je te gedragen in de buurt van een alfa.” Zijn aura wordt weer paars en hij krijgt een grijns op zijn gezicht. “Dat zal je leren” zegt hij opeens. Ik knijp mijn ogen samen en dan duw ik zijn aura terug naar binnen. Zijn magie wordt onbruikbaar op deze manier. “Verkeerde kern asshole” zeg ik tegen hem, hij staart me verbaast aan en probeert uit te roepen naar zijn mate. Ook die lijn blokkeer ik. Ik zet meer druk op de bovenkant van zijn aura en zijn knieën bezwijken eronder. Hij is nu kleiner dan ik, en ik kijk naar beneden om hem in de ogen aan te kunnen kijken. “Doe dat nog eens, en ik beloof jou dat je het heel zwaar gaat krijgen bij mij in de familie.” Spat ik naar hem, dan trek ik mijn pols los en laat hem daar achter. Als ik ver genoeg ben gaat zijn aura vanzelf wel weer terug naar normaal. Dat kan wel even duren. Het duurt niet lang voordat ik binnen in de hal sta. “Bradley” roep ik als ik binnen ben. Nog geen halve minuut later staat hij voor me. “Eef, je bent terug” zegt hij terwijl hij op afstand blijf, ik zie aan hem dat hij me een knuffel wilt geven. “Je ruikt naar Dex, waar is hij?” ik haal mijn schouders op als ik richting de trap loop om me op te frissen. “Buiten, hij bood me zijn jas aan en die heb ik afgewezen, maar volgens mij kan hij hier elk moment zijn en hij kan een beetje geïrriteerd zijn.” Bradley zijn gezicht vertrekt “hij heeft toch niet iets stoms gedaan?” weer haal ik mijn schouders op. “Niets wat ik niet aankan. Maar kan ik even op frissen?” zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn sportkleding wijs. “Zo, eerst moet je Jayce ontmoeten.” Komt het antwoord van Bradley ik zucht. “Ik denk niet dat dat een slim idee is, ik ben al geïrriteerd en ik weet niet hoe ik reageer als hij iets verkeerd zegt of doet.” Het is even stil in de ruimte “ik ben er voor je, ze zullen je niets kwalijk nemen. Kom je moet hem ontmoeten denk dat je hem echt heel aardig gaat vinden.” Of niet voeg ik er in mijn gedachte aan toe. Maar ik volg Bradley wel naar de woonkamer. Iedereen behalve Dex is in de woonkamer. Mijn ogen landen op de nieuwe alfa in de ruimte. Zijn aura kwam me tegemoet en nog voordat ik mezelf kon tegenhouden flipte mijn instinkt hem. "jij!" Zeg ik terwijl ik naar de jongen die rustig op de bank zit loop. "Wat doe je hier." De jongen kijkt me verbaast aan zijn helderblauwe ogen lijken veel op die van zijn broer. "Kijk naar je mate band" zeg ik terwijl ik het van dichterbij bestudeer. "Hij staat zo gespannen" Jayce kijkt me niet begrijpend aan. "En hij is nog niet eens permanent, je hebt niet eens…" hij slaat zijn hand voor mijn mond en kijkt de andere aan met een glimlach. Dan haalt hij zijn hand voor mijn mond vandaan en kan ik doorpraten. "Het oww god, er zitten al breuklijnen in je band. Echt wat doe je hier waarom ben je niet bij je mate. Die heeft je duidelijk nodig, waarom heb je je band niet permanent gemaakt? Wat ben jij voor een alfa." Met elke zin ging mijn volume omhoog. "Ga naar huis, zorg voor je mate. Ik wil jou niet meer zien voordat je voor je mate en je mate band gezorgd hebt. Geen wonder dat je die wallen onder je ogen hebt." Ik sta op en trek Jayce van de stoel af. Hij kijkt verbouwereerd om zich heen, maar niemand zegt iets. Bradley moet zijn best doen om zijn lach in te houden. "BRADLEY! Kan jij onze broer naar huis brengen. Vertel hem dan ook meteen hoe hij zijn band permanent moet maken want volgens mij weet hij zelfs dat niet!" Bradley kan zijn lag niet meer inhouden en knikt als schitterde van het lachen. Dan pakt hij Jayce bij zijn arm en verdwijnt uit de kamer. Ik plof neer op de bank en laat mijn hoofd tegen de rugleuning steunen. Ik sluit even mijn ogen, maar na een paar seconde wordt mijn rust alweer onderbroken door dat er iets op mijn schoot licht. Ik kijk ernaar, een brief jottem. Niet veel later lande de volgende brief in mijn handen, en de 3de volgde erna. Waar komen al die briefen vandaan? De laatste herkende ik, Alicia had op haar 11de verjaardag dezelfde brief gehad. Ik ben er alleen nooit achter gekomen wat er in die brief stond. Langzaam maak ik deze als eerst open. De brief is simpel handgeschreven.</p><p>
  <em>Beste Omega Light-Bringer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bij deze willen we uw uitnodigen om op 25 mei 2051 nx om 13 uur in onze grote hal te verzamelen om mee te doen aan het toelatingsexamen voor onze school. Mocht u om wat voor reden dan ook hiervoor niet aanwezig kunnen zijn zouden we dat graag van tevoren willen weten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Met vriendelijke groeten,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beta Poleij</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onderdericteur van Draxserra, Academy Of Magics.</em>
</p><p>Ik leg de brief weg, een uitnodiging voor een school dus, niet eens zo heel speciaal. De 2de envelop herkende ik niet. Ook deze was handgeschreven maar een stuk minder duidelijk. Ik moest echt moeite doen om eruit te halen wat er nou stond.</p><p>
  <em>Beste Vrouwe Light-Bringer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bij ons is er vernomen dat u recent 18 bent geworden, vandaar dat we u deze brief sturen. Graag zien we u volgende week vrijdag 29 februari om 14 uur om uw financiële zaken te bespreken. U kant bij de balie vragen naar Numnonlir Runeforged. Als deze tijd niet goed uit komt zouden we graag iets van u willen horen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Met vriendelijke groeten</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Numnonlir Runeforged</em>
</p><p>Financieel adviseur van Huize Light-Bringer</p><p>Ik zucht, hier zou ik zeker naar toe moeten. Of ik nu wil of niet. De laatste brief was van een bedrijf dat ik wel ken. Het was niet met de hand beschrijven en zag eruit alsof het naar iemand ander gestuurd het kunnen worden. Het gasthuis.</p><p>
  <em>Beste Efelyna Light-Bringer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deze brief is gestuurd ter herinnering aan uw afspraak voor morgen 23 februari om 9:30. U heeft een controle afspraak met mevrouw Gabriëlla Bénard. Wij hopen u zo voldoende op de hoogte gesteld te hebben</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Met vriendelijke groeten</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Het gasthuis Wel zorg</em>
</p><p>Oww ja dat was ik bijna vergeten, ze moeten een controle doen of alles nog stabiel is. Ze willen ook mijn magische kern controleren. Langzaam sta ik op en loop ik naar de trap toe. “Ik ga maar eens naar bed, het was een lange dag en morgen moet ik vroeg op.” ik loop een paar stappen verder en draai me om “is goed lieverd.” zeggen mijn ouders die samen op de bank zitten. “Ik moet morgen terug naar het gasthuis, kan iemand van jullie misschien mee?’ vraag ik uiteindelijk. Claire knikt “tuurlijk ik ga wel met je mee.” ik geef haar een glimlach en loop de kamer uit. Vermoeid loop ik de trap op naar mijn slaapkamer. En als ik de deur achter me dicht doe staar ik naar de ruimte. Hij is niets veranderd maar toch lijkt hij anders. Ik loop naar de spiegel en kijk weer in de weerspiegeling. Ik ben wel degelijk veranderd en dat kan je nu duidelijk zien. Er zitten geen donkere kringen meer onder mijn ogen, mijn ogen zijn helder en rustig. Mijn schouders staan niet strak van de spanning. Ik zie er knap uit. Op dit moment besluit ik dat ik onderdeel wil zijn van deze familie, dat ik deze persoon wil blijven die ik nu in de spiegel zie. Dat ik trots ben om de naam Light-Bringer te dragen, en dat ik graag mijn broers beter wil leren kennen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2050 nx – het besluit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ik luister naar het tikken van de klok. En staar niets ziende voor me uit terwijl mijn privé leerkracht me staat te vertellen over de geschiedenis van ons de magiërs. In principe is het best indrukwekkend, maar ja als je iets al 3 keer gehoord hebt gaat het vervelen. Op dit moment is ze aan het vertellen over hoe wij de magiërs tot stand zijn gekomen. Wat het verschil is tussen licht magiërs en schaduw magiërs. Dat is hun magische kern. Schaduw magiërs kunnen zelf geen magie produceren die halen ze uit hun omgeving, hij lijkt een beetje op ademhalen hun kern is daarom ook erg klein zo groot als een vuist van een volwassene man en bevindt zich net boven hun hard. Ze zullen alleen geen magie kunnen gebruiken als er geen magie meer in hun omgeving is. Licht magiërs aan de andere kant maken hun eigen magie aan en slaan deze op, als ze te veel magie hebben gooien ze het overige eruit, hun kern is 2 keer zo groot dan die van een schaduw magiër en bevind zich in het midden van het lichaam. <br/>"Eloïse!" Ik schik uit mijn gedachte en kijk mijn leerkracht aan. "Zou je me misschien kunnen vertellen wat ik zojuist gezegd heb?" Ik voel mijn gezicht warm worden als ze me streng aankijkt. "Nee" zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn tafel kijk. "En blijkbaar kijken we mensen ook niet meer aan als we tegen ze praten, en gebruiken we ook geen twee worden meer?" Ik kijk haar aan. "Nee mevrouw, ik heb niet gehoord wat je net zei" herhaal ik. Ze kijkt me teleurgesteld aan, dit verhaal gaat nog eens een probleem worden. </p><p>Ik staar naar mijn bordt vol met eten. In de kamer staat een hele langen tafel, de stenen muren zien er somber uit en ik zit er in mijn eentje. Niet dat dat iets nieuws is, ik staar naar de legen stoel aan het hoofd van de tafel. Mijn vader zijn bordt staat niet aangeraakt klaar voor gebruik. Er is maar één kant van de tafel gedenkt, de rest staat er mistroostig en is al een hele lange tijd niet gebruikt. We hebben nooit bezoek met het avondeten en vandaag is ook niet anders. Ik staar naar de stoel voor me die al jaren niet meer gebruikt wordt. Dan zucht ik diep en pak mijn mes mee "eet smakelijk Alicia" zeg ik tegen de stoel. "Ja dankje ik zal ook genieten van dit heerlijke eten." En dan begin ik mijn vlees te snijden. Als ik twee happen heb gegeten gaat de deur open en kijk ik verrast op. Mijn vader komt binnen en hij is niet in een al te goede bui. "Hallo vader, ik was net begonnen. Kom je ook een hapje eten?" Vraag ik dan aan hem terwijl ik daar helemaal geen zin in heb. Hij kijkt me aan, owww nee, ik ben in de problemen. "Ja ik denk dat ik dat maar doe." Hij loopt naar zijn stoel toe en ik hoor zijn houten poten schrapen over de stenen als hij hem verplaatst. Naast het geluid van mijn vader die zijn eten op zijn bordt doet is het stil. Ik staar hem al die tijd aan. "Goed" zegt hij terwijl hij zijn vlees snijdt. "Ik heb vandaag weer een aantal dingen gehoord waar ik niet erg blij mee ben." Ik slik, en hij kijkt me doordringende aan. "Laten we beginnen met gisteravond." Hij stopt een hap in zijn mond en begint te kauwen. "Ik hoorde dat je je tijdens geschiedenis niet heel goed gedragen had." zegt hij nadat hij zijn mond leeg heeft, mijn wenkbrauwen gaan omhoog. Owww shoot. Ik kijk weer naar mijn handen, de littekens van de vorige keer dat ik zo afgeleid was kan je nog zichtbaar zien. "Verklaar je nader. Had ik je niet geleerd dat je respect moet hebben voor je meerdere?" Mijn bloed begint te koken door de nonchalante houding en toon die hij gebruikt. Niet dat hij mij persoonlijk iets geleerd heeft, het was of mijn moeder of de leerkrachten die hij daarna ingehuurd heeft. "Het is niet mijn fout dat ze iets verteld wat ik allang weet!" Schreeuw ik bijna, mijn vader knijpt zijn ogen samen. "Zo te zien heb je nog wat extra energie over voor bij de training. Ga naar je kamer jongen dame. En waag het niet om eten mee naar boven te nemen." Ik kijk hem woest aan, en schuif mijn stoel zo abrupt naar achter dat de achterpoten blijven hangen achter een steen op de vloer waardoor hij omvalt en met een klap op de grond terecht komt. Tegen de tijd dat ik het door heb sta ik al 2 meter verder. "Eloïse! Je komt nu hier heen en verlaat de kamer zoals er van je verwacht wordt." Ik luister niet naar hem en loop naar de deur. Maar mijn weg wordt geblokkeerd door 2 wachters. "Aghhh, dit is zo niet eerlijk" zeg ik als ik me omdraai en terug naar mijn plek loop of eigenlijk meer stampvoet. "Gedraag je zoals het hoort anders duurt je dag alleen maar langer." Zegt mijn vader. Ik pak mijn stoel op en zet hem neer, dan ga ik erop zitten en kijk mijn vader aan. "Zou u me misschien kunnen excuseren." Zeg ik op mijn meest neppe lieve toon. Mijn vader knikt en ik schuif rustig mijn stoel naar achter. "Ik wens u nog een fijne avond toe vader." Zeg ik vervolgens terwijl ik mijn stoel aanschuift. "Eens gelijks." Zegt mijn vader, daarna draai ik me om en loop naar de uitgang. Nadat ik de deur achter me dicht getrokken heb begin ik te rennen. Ik blijf rennen tot dat ik mijn slaapkamerdeur achter me dichtsla. Daar begin ik te gillen en spullen door de kamer heen te gooien. Totdat ik uiteindelijk uitgeput op mijn bed lig. "Het leven is niet eerlijk" zeg ik nog een keer, "hoe kan hij denken dat ik met die schoft trouw. Is hij niet goed bij zijn hoofd?" Ik ben even stil terwijl ik naar het plafond boven mijn bed staar. "Ik weet hoe jij erover denkt. Jij vindt dat ik allang weg had moeten gaan. Maar ik heb nergens om naar toe te gaan. Ik ken niemand, de regering weet niet eens dat ik besta en daarbij ben ik de dochter van een gezochte crimineel. Je weet wat hij met al die omega's doet. Er is voor mij daarbuiten net zo veel overlevingskans als hierbinnen." Dit is een discussie die ik al jaren met haar voer. "Ja jij bent wel weg gegaan he Al, hoe is het daarbuiten? Mis je me, zoals ik jou elke dag mis." Ik schut mijn hoofd, "oké ik moet er dus voor zorgen dat ik hier weg kom. En snel ook. Wat heb ik allemaal nodig, eten, kleren, geld en mijn wapen." Ik spring op en kijk mijn kamer rond. "Hoe kom ik aan geld?" Ik pak mijn tas en gooi er een paar random dingen in. Dan loop ik naar mijn badkamer en ga ik voor de spiegel staan. De persoon die me terug staart herken ik uit duizenden, de zilvergrijze ogen, het steile zwarte haar met rode dip-dye en licht gekleurde huid. Dat is duidelijk Eloïse Nightfall de dochter van Lucas Nightfall de grootste crimineel van de laatste eeuw. Mijn vader staat bij de regering vooral bekend om het stelen van zowel de licht magiërs prinses als de schaduw magiërs prinses, samen met nog z'n 10 tot 20 dochters. Ik pak mijn tandenborstel en stop hem is mijn tas, geen tijd voor een intern dilemma. "Ja ik schiet al op" zeg ik tegen mijn ketting. "Echt Alicia kan je nou nooit eens rustig blijven" </p><p>Het is half 10 als ik naar beneden ga voor mijn training. In de training zaal staat een glazen box met daarin mijn staf. 169 centimeter oerpaddenhout vormt de basis van deze imposante staf. Gloeiende lichtbollen zijn geïntegreerd langs de gehele staf met uitzondering van het handvat, dat is versierd met enkele kristallen. De onderkant eindigt in een punt, gemaakt van kristal en is versierd met een dunne vergulde voering die op een schijnbaar willekeurige manier om de staf gewikkeld is. Het blad is gemaakt van bochtig kristal en is bewerkt tot een gebogen punt, die is versierd met verschillende edelstenen die zo zijn bevestigd dat ze lijken te zweven in de lucht. Het ontwerp hiervan heb ik zelf gemaakt een aantal jaar geleden, deze staf versterkt mijn magisch krachten, maar is tegelijkertijd een dodelijk wapen door de punt aan de onder en bovenkant. Dit alles maakt dat hij na al die jaren nog steeds mijn adem beneemt als ik ernaar kijk. Ik loop naar de glazen box en leg mijn hand erop. "Kijk hij is nog in goede staat. Misschien dat je hem ooit weer kan gebruiken." Zeg ik zacht tegen mijn ketting. Deze ketting heb ik gekregen van mijn zus die ik al 7 jaar niet meer gezien heb. Hierin zitten al mijn waardevolle bezittingen. Ik kijk pas weer weg van mijn staf als mijn trainer de zaal in loopt. De dominantie straalt van hem af, en mijn instincten willen dat ik hem respect toon maar ik schud ze van me af en blijf oogcontact houden. Ik zie zijn mate band goudkleurig om hem heen hangen. Achter de laag goud zit het patroon dat alleen hij en zijn mate bezit, het gene dat ervoor zorgt dat ze bij elkaar horen, dat ze elkaars welzijn kunnen aanvoelen. Dat wat ik makkelijk zou kunnen manipuleren. Want dat is mijn specialiteit, zien van en manipuleren van aura's. "Eloïse, vandaag gaan we beginnen met het proberen een opdracht van je af te gooien." Oww shit, dit wordt niet leuk. "Daarna gaan we fysieke training doen, en je vader heeft aan mij gevraagd om daarna ook nog je magisch training te doen. Dit houdt in dat je nog een lange dag voor de boeg hebt." Zoiets dacht ik al, meestal zijn we zo'n 2 a 3 uur bezig per onderdeel. "Ook zei je vader dat je wekker morgenochtend om 7 uur af moet gaan, want hij wilt dat je eerst een rondje rent rond het landgoed voordat je aan het ontbijt mag." Mijn buik begint nu al te knorren. "Laten we beginnen" zegt hij en hij doet een stap in mijn richting. "Zit" zegt hij in zijn alfa stem, mijn knieën beginnen te knikken nog voordat ik door heb wat er gebeurt, met moeite blijf ik op mijn benen staan. </p><p>Het zweet loopt over mijn gezicht in mijn ogen als ik langzaam op de tafel ga staan. Ik probeer uit alle macht de controle terug te krijgen van mijn ledematen. Mijn ademhaling gaat snel alsof ik zojuist de marathon gerend heb. Ik voel mijn vingers trillen en mijn tenen tintelen. "Nou, spring van de tafel" hoor ik Gray de alfa die me dit laat doen zeggen. Zijn alfa stem en de opdracht glijdt over me heen als een koude douch. Ik voel dat ik door mijn knieën zak om te gaan springen. "Nee" hoor ik mijn stem zeggen, en al hijgend blijf ik op de tafel staan. Gray geeft me een sympathieke glimlach en neemt me van top tot teen op. "Oké ik denk dat we wel klaar zijn hiermee voor vandaag." Zegt hij en de spanning glijdt van mijn schouders. "Spring naar beneden" de commando is simpel, makkelijk uit te voeren en voordat ik het weet sta ik naast de tafel in plaats van op. "Je moet altijd alert blijven El" ik blaas een pluk uit mijn gezicht en kijk hem aan. "Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan." Kan ik tussen de ademhalingen tegen hem zeggen. Hij gooit een fles water naar me toe "drink dat op, kom even tot rust dan gaan we zo verder met fysieke training. Ik wil wat anders vandaag doen als gister dus maak je klaar." Nog voordat hij uitgesproken was had ik de fles met water al leeg en lag ik op de grond. "waarom moet ik dit eingenlijk doen?" Begin ik te zeuren. "Nou nou, doe nou niet zo. Je bent wel de krachtigste persoon van jouw leeftijd. Het zou me niets verbazen als je iemand van 2 jaar ouder zo aan zou kunnen. En hun magische krachten zijn een stuk beter gevorderd dan de jouwe." Ik ga rechtop zitten om hem aan te kijken. "Dus? Wat heb ik daaraan als ik nooit iemand anders zie dan jou, mijn vader en mijn leraren?" Zeg ik, Gray schut zijn hoofd, zijn zwarten haren gaan alle kanten op. "Doe niet zo verwend, soms gedraag je je echt als een prinses." Zijn zwarten ogen kruizen mijn grijzen. Ik zucht "misschien ben ik dat binnenkort wel" Gray trekt één wenkbrauwen maar schut zijn hoofd. "Ik ga het niet eens vragen" ik rol mijn ogen en ga weer op de grond liggen. "Hey Gray, jij komt wel eens buiten?" Mijn stem is sarcastisch tuurlijk komt hij buiten daar komt hij elke dag vandaan. "Hoe is het om andere mensen te zien?" Hij begint te lachen, "soms El, hahaha, soms heb je echt geen idee he? Hahahah" ik kijk hem boos aan. "Owww je bent serieus." Zijn gezicht betrekt, "mensen zijn gewoon mensen El, zoals jij en ik, alleen iedereen is net iets anders. Maar dat maakt het juist leuk daarbuiten." Ik sta op en kijk hem aan, hij is een stuk groter en ook een stuk ouder dan ik. "Dus niet iedereen is daar zoals mijn vader?" Vraag ik hem sceptisch. "Nee," zijn toon is een combinatie van bezorgdheid en amusement "tuurlijk niet. Kom dan gaan we verder" zijn antwoord suist is mijn oren. "Ja is goed." Gray loopt de ruimte uit en pakt 2 stokken, één daarvan gooit hij naar mij en ik vang hem gemakkelijk op. “Goed we gaan een duel doen maar ik ga ondertussen orders naar je sturen en jij moet ze negeren." Ik knik duidelijk simpel toch? </p><p>Owwww, hoe verkeerd had ik het. Het is 2 uur s' nachts en ik lig voor wat lijkt wel de 800ste keer op de grond. Mijn wereld draait, mijn maag knort, ik heb het heet en ik kan zwemmen in mijn eigen zweet. "Ik denk dat we wel kaar zijn voor nu. We zijn bijna klaar voor vandaag, nu alleen nog magie." Ik kreun en sla met de achterkant van mijn hoofd tegen de vloer. "Moet dat?" Gray gaat hijgend naast me zitten. "Je vader zei van wel, en ik ga hem niet tegenspreken." Ik sluit mijn ogen, "Gray, zou je wat voor mij kunnen doen?" Zeg ik als ik mijn ogen weer opengedaan heb. "Mag ik met de staf oefenen?" Hij kijkt me weer aan, "je bedoelt jouw staf?" Vraagt hij en wijst naar de boog in de glazen box. Ik knik. "Tuurlijk waarom niet?" Hij staat op en maakt de box open "maar dat is niet wat je van me wou is het?" Hij kijkt me wetend aan. "Nee klopt, ik vroeg me af of je het hek buiten open wou laten staan." Ik kijk vol spanning naar hem als hij mij lot bepaalt. Wat eigenlijk ook zo is. Gray kijkt om zich heen voordat hij voor me gaat staan. "Je weet toch wel wat je van me vraagt" fluistert hij, ik kijk hem met smekende ogen aan, zijn aura is geel van de spanning en onrust. "Tuurlijk, waarom niet" hoor ik hem zacht zeggen. Ik spring op en sla mijn armen om hem heen en druk mezelf tegen hem aan. Mijn voeten verlaten de grond als ik om zijn nek hang. "Oh," hij had het duidelijk niet verwacht en ik voel dat hij zijn evenwicht verliest. En we vallen met zijn tweeën naar beneden. Ik land boven op hem en als ik op kijk zie ik meteen zijn donkere ogen. "....uhmm El?" Mijn wangen beginnen rood te worden. Ik zie zijn mate band trillen. Blijkbaar had hij een jaloerse mate. Snel ga ik van hem af en sta ik op. "Kom dan gaan we beginnen" </p><p>Ik duik onder zijn sterrenregen heen. En pak de binnenkant van zijn mate band vast. Zonder twijfel trek ik hem open, alle gegevens liggen nu bloot voor mij. Ik pak de string die hem direct verbindt met zijn mate Tiana, en sluit hem af. De communicatie tussen hun is nu afgebroken. Zijn Alfa instinct slaat op hol. Ik zie zijn pupillen verkleinen, zijn hand gaat naar zijn hart. Die zou wel pijn doen nu. Ik trap zijn voeten onder hem vandaan en leg de punt van mijn staf onder zijn kin. "Verslagen." Zeg ik ook al kan hij me niet horen of zien. Zijn lichaam is te hard bezig met het zoeken van zijn mate. Snel ren ik naar mijn tas en stop mijn staf erin. Dan maak ik er een replica van en ga terug in de positie staan die ik net had aangenomen en laat zijn mate band los. "Voor de 3de keer, ik heb gewonnen." Zeg ik met een lag op mijn gezicht. "Mooi dan kunnen we nu eindelijk naar bed" ik laat mijn staf zakken en kijk op de klok. Half 3, ik had het later verwacht. "Geef me je wapens dan ruim ik ze op." Ik kijk nog een keer naar de staf de twijfels zijn duidelijk op mijn gezicht. "Kom op El" zegt hij op een geïntegreerde manier. Met een zucht geef ik hem de staf en kijk toe hoe hij hem weer achter het glas opsluit zodat ik er nooit bij kan. "Ga naar je kamer en probeer nog wat te slapen, dan ruim ik ondertussen de boel hier op." Ik knik en pak mijn tas en loop de ruimte uit. De spanning stijgt naar mijn keel als ik denk dat mijn plan nu afhankelijk is van Gray. Maar ik kan daar nu niets meer aan veranderen. Ik loop door de stille donkere gangen naar mijn slaapkamer. Onderweg loop ik achter me om te kijken of er nog licht onder mijn vader zijn kamerdeur uitkomt. Dat is niet het geval, mooi die slaapt al. Denk ik bij mezelf als ik doorloop naar mijn kamer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alicia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ik lig met mijn hoofd tussen de kussens als ik iemand hoor binnenkomen. Snel doe ik mijn ogen dicht in de hoop dat wie het ook is weg gaat. Ik heb geen zin in mensen. “Eef? Ben je wakker” komt de stem van Claire. Ik reageer niet, “als je wakker bent wil ik even tegen je zeggen dat Jayce zo weer terugkomt met zijn mate. Je vader en ik zijn even weg, er moet nog het een en ander geregeld worden. Bradley had gevraagd of hij en Dex mee kunnen dus die zijn er ook niet. Dit houdt in dat je een uurtje alleen bent, als je dat niet erg vervelend vindt?” mijn moeder streelt mijn haar, terwijl ze op een zachte liefelijke toon naar me praat. Ik kan het niet laten om op te kijken. Haar blauwe ogen die allebei haar zoons geërfd hebben staren me aan. “Prima, hoe laat is Jayce er? Is het al opgelost met zijn mate band?” vraag ik, toch best nieuwsgierig of hij iets gedaan heeft aan zijn verwaarloosde relatie met zijn mate. Mijn moeder schudt somber haar hoofd. “Het is niet zo simpel als je denkt. Hij zei dat hij er rond 4 uur is.” Ik rol mijn ogen, alles is altijd ‘nooit zo simpel als ik denk’ en ik word er ziek van. Waarom kunnen mensen me niet gewoon vertellen wat er speelt, dan kan ik er rekening mee houden. “Hoelaat is het nu?” ik heb echt een klok in mijn kamer nodig. “Het is nu half 4, dus tijd om je aan te kleden. Ik moet nu echt weg. En vergeet niet om je een beetje te gedragen alsjeblieft. Alicia is snel afgeschrikt en dat willen we graag voorkomen.” Ik zucht. Claire staat op van mijn bed en ik hoor haar de kamer weer uitlopen. Kan ik dan nooit rust krijgen. Ik pak een paar kledingstukken die op de grond liggen, stop mijn haar in een staart en uit mijn gezicht. Als ik naar de punten van mijn haar kijk dacht ik even echt een seconde rode punten te zien. Maar zo snel als ik ze gezien heb zijn ze weer weg, misschien is het geen slecht idee om mijn punten te verven. <br/>Nog geen half uur later zit ik aangekleed en wel op de bank in de woonkamer te wachten tot de voordeur opengaan. “Eef” roept Jayce “in de woonkamer” is mijn reactie, ik moet echt proberen om me te gedrag om hem heen. Het is belangrijk dat ik een goede indruk op hem maak. Ik ga staan om me klaar te maken voor wat er gaat gebeuren. De deur naar de woonkamer gaat open en daar zag ik haar, mijn zus met mijn broer. “Al” hoor ik mezelf zeggen, mijn hand glijdt naar mijn nek maar de ketting die ik van haar gehad heb is weg. Ze ziet eruit alsof ze in shock is. Haar mate band staat strak, haar aura heeft de blauwe kleur van verdriet. Dat is ook te zien in haar ogen waar duidelijk tranen in staan. Waarom komt ze niet naar me toe? Wil ze zich groothouden? Ze weet toch dat het haar nooit lukt ik heb er altijd al daardoor heen gekeken. De diepe ongemakkelijke stilte wordt verbroken door Jayce als hij vraagt “Alicia ken jij Efelyna” zijn stem klikt verbaasd en alles wat ze deed was knikken. Jayce gaat dichterbij haar staan en fluistert iets in haar oor. Zijn worden, wat hij dan ook gezegd had waren nog net over zijn lippen en ze rende nee, ze vloog op mij af. Ze gooide haar vertrouwde armen om mij heen en ik voelde haar schokken en ik voelde mijn wangen ook nat worden en toen wist ik pas dat ik ook aan het huilen was. ”Μου λείπεις, πού ήταν, πού είσαι όλοι, όλα είναι καλά” ik heb je gemist, waar was je, waar ben je allemaal geweest, gaat alles goed. Haar stem staat strak van de zorgen. Dat zijn de eerste woorden die ze na 8 jaar tegen me gezegd heeft. Haar aura verandert van het lichte blauw naar een iets donkere oranje, de kleur voor zorgen. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik Alicia mijn zus de enigste persoon waar ik naartoe kon, na al die jaren weer zie. Ik blijf een hele lange tijd zo staan, mijn gezicht verstopt tussen Alicia haar haar en haar nek. Haar hoofd op mijn schouders. De enige vraag die terug blijft keren in mijn hoofd is wat er allemaal gebeurd is.<br/>“Hi Al, όλα είναι καλά. Έχουν συμβεί πάρα πολλά για να εξηγήσω. Πώς είσαι? Φαίνεσαι καλά?” ‘Hoi Al, alles gaat goed. Er is zo veel gebeurd, te veel om uit te leggen. Hoe gaat het met jou? Je ziet er goed uit?’ hierna kijk ik op naar Jayce die met zijn mond open en een niet begrijpende blik naar ons kijkt, zijn aura is turquoise van verwarring. “En misschien moeten we maar terug overschakelen naar een taal die jouw mate ook begrijpt” zeg ik tegen Al met een knipoog. “Dus uhm Alicia hoeken jij Efelyna, wat gebeurt er hier en wat voor taal was dat” zegt mijn broer terwijl hij een perfecte imitatie van een vis nadoet. Alicia draaide zich om met nog veel tranen in haar ogen en zegt snikkend. “Efelyna is mijn zus, nou ja zusje dan, waarmee ik opgegroeid ben tot mijn 11de.” Jayce knikt en trekt een wenkbrauw op, hij wist waarschijnlijk niet eens dat Alicia een zus had. Maar hij doet wel een paar stappen onze kant op. “En wat je zojuist hoorde was Grieks” ik maak afstand tussen mij en Al en Jayce trekt haar in een knuffel wat haar lijkt te kalmeerde. “Waarom heb jij mij dit nooit verteld? Dat je een zusje hebt? Of het fijt dat je een andere taal kan spreken? Is er nog meer dat ik misschien beter kan weten? Ik weet dat je me soms ontwijkt, maar als je dat blijft doen kan ik je niet helpen.” daar sta ik dan tussen een kibbelende stel, ik kan wel duidelijk zien dat Alicia erg geliefd is door mijn broer. En het doet me hopen dat mijn mate ook ooit van mij kan houden. Ik laat ze even misschien brengt dit hun ook dichter bij elkaar. “Op mijn 11ste verjaardag heeft mijn moeder mij meegenomen weg van mijn vader en zusje. Ik heb ze sindsdien niet meer gezien. Ik heb wel altijd aan haar gedacht, maar de herinnering was te pijnlijk om er met iemand over te praten. Dat is ook de reden dat ik niet graag over mijn verleden praat” bij haar laatste zin zag ik dat ze weer gaat huilen. “Jayce vind je het goed als ik even alleen met Al praat?” hij knikte en liep weg niet ver voor als er iets gebeurt want hij is en blijft een alfa uhg. Ik begeleid Alicia naar de bank en laat haar zitten. “dus vertel eens, wat heb jij de afgelopen 8 jaar uitgespookt?” vraag ik Alicia uiteindelijk. Alicia haar groene ogen staren naar mij. “Uhm nou op mijn verjaardag zijn we weggegaan, voor een jaar ongeveer zijn we van huis naar huis gegaan. Totdat we ergens te lang bleven, en mijn moeder betrapt werd. Ik was toen niet thuis. Toen ik thuiskwam lag ze dood op de grond.” De laatste zin zei ze heel zacht. “Vanaf daar ging het eerst bergafwaarts. Moest maandenlang voor mezelf zorgen maar durfde het huis niet meer in, dus heb ik een aantal dagen bij een hele oude buurvrouw geslapen. Ze vergat elke dag weer dat ik daar de vorige nacht geslapen had. Dat ging erg goed. Tot dat er een rijke familie langs kwam. Ze hebben me ingenomen voor een tijdje en later naar school gestuurd. Daar ben ik gebleven tot ik Jayce ontmoeten. Elke vakantie heb ik op school doorgebracht, niet echt een plek om naartoe te gaan nadat mijn moeder overleden was. Toen ik uiteindelijk Jayce leerde kennen kwam de regering me na een maand al halen. Ik heb een maand op mijn rechtszaak moeten wachten. In de rechtszaak hebben ze me schuldig verklaard voor waarvoor ze met aangeklaagd hebben. Als straf gaven ze me 4 jaar TBS.” Alicia haar onderlip trilt. TBS is een erge straf, het staat voor ter beschikking stellen en houdt dus eigenlijk in dat degene met TBS van diegene zijn mate is zonder eigen vrije wil. “Is 4 jaar niet heel veel. Waarvoor stond je eigenlijk terecht?” Alicia kijkt naar Jayce, hij knikt naar hij. Dus hij luistert mee, verbaast me niets. Jayce is ondertussen op een van de stoelen gaan zitten. “Voor het dragen van de achternaam Nightfall. Eef ze hebben me berecht omdat ze dachten dat ik net als Lucas ben en dat ik iets te maken heb gehad met alle kinderen die hij gestolen heeft.” Jayce was naar voren gaan zitten toen hij de naam Nightfall hoorde. Ik kijk hem behoedzaam aan. Voor een lange tijd heb ik dezelfde achternaam gedragen niet wetend dat ik al een andere naam had. “Al, denk je dat Lucas jouw vader was? Ik bedoel, mijn ouders leven hier. Ik heb twee broers waarvan ik niets wist. Misschien heb jij ook wel een familie die je ontzettend mist. Dan kan je misschien van naam wijzigen?” Al kijkt me aan alsof ze er nog nooit over na gedacht heeft. “Mijn moeder was altijd al mijn moeder. Ik ben bij haar geboren. Ze was nooit het jouwe, daarom deed ze altijd zo tegen je.” Ik staar haar verbaast aan. Daar had ik nooit over nagedacht. “Mams vertelde me ook dat Lucas mij alleen gebruikte om haar in toom te houden.” Ik staar haar aan, waarom heb ik daar nooit aan gedacht, sommige dingen denk je gewoon niet over na. “En jij wat heb jij de afgelopen 8 jaar gedaan.” Ik leun naar achter en kijk haar bedachtzaam aan. “Niets, om eerlijk te zijn. Ik kan me niets herinneren van de afgelopen 8 jaar.” Alicia staart me verbaasd aan, ook Jayce staart me aan. Op dat moment gaat de voordeur open en komt iedereen naar binnen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 2050 nx – het onbekende</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In mijn slaapkamer stop ik mijn staf in mijn weekendtas. Dan wordt er op de deur geklopt, ik schuif snel mijn tas onder het bed. "Binnen" roep ik. Mijn vader komt binnen. Dus nog niet aan het slapen dat is nou jammer. “Eloïse ik was eigenlijk gekomen om een paar dingen met je te bespreken, heb je daar tijd voor?” ik onderdruk een geeuw en ga op mijn bed zitten. “Ik vond het erg jammer dat je je niet kan gedragen tijdens je lessen. Je weet dat Nancy heel erg haar best doet om je dingen te leren en je blijf haar zonder respect aanspreken. Dat kan ik helaas niet meer ongestraft door de vingers zien.” Mijn adem stopt in mijn keel, de kamer wordt koud en ik voel mezelf trillen. Ik kijk Lucas niet meer aan. “Ga klaarstaan” zegt Lucas, ik hoor dat hij zijn riem afdoet. Langzaam sta ik op en leg mijn handen tegen de paal van mijn bed, de paal loopt van de grond tot aan het plafond, gemaakt van hout. Mijn armen strak ik, ik hou mijn rug recht. Ik heb een verkeerd kledingstuk hiervoor aan bedenk ik me nu, als ik mijn haar over mijn blote rug voel. “Klaar?” ik bijt op mijn onderlip en knik. <br/>Mijn rug doet pijn, mijn spieren branden en mijn keel is schoor. Ik voel mijn maag knorren uit protest. Het is nog donker buiten. Langzaam ga ik staan, dit doet ongelofelijk veel pijn, maar het is niet iets wat ik nog nooit eerder heb meegemaakt. Het waren er meer 15 en met maar de riem. Ik buk om mijn tas te pakken, de huid op mijn rug gaat strak staan en de tranen vliegen in mijn ogen. Met een paar keer knipperen zijn de tranen weg. Mijn tas gooi ik op bed, daarna loop ik naar de kledingkast. Snel kleed ik me om en gooi de rest van mijn kleding in de tas. Mijn enige paar zwarte hoge laarzen trek ik aan. Dan loop ik naar de deur, langzaam doe ik mijn deur open. Alle deuren in de gang zijn dicht er brandt nergens licht. Langzaam loop ik op mijn tenen naar de trap, mijn adem stokt in mijn keel als Lucas beneden in de hal staat. Zijn jas aan, gelukkig heeft hij me nog niet gezien. Ik ga tegen de muur aan staan, hij kijkt nog even snel naar boven terwijl hij zijn kraag recht doet. Daarna verdwijnt hij. Ik haal weer rustig adem, en loop naar beneden. Mijn hand leg ik op de deurknop, maar mijn maag knort. Ik draai me om en ren naar de keuken. In de keuken pak ik zoveel mogelijk eten en gooi alles in mijn tas. Geen tijd om nu iets te eten pak ik een grote koek en stop die in mijn mond. Dit keer bij de voordeur aangekomen gooi ik hem open en ren naar het hek. Dichterbij het hek komend gaat mijn hart steeds sneller staan. “Alsjeblieft Gray” zeg ik hardop terwijl ik mijn ketting vastpak. Als ik bij het hek sta zie ik dat die op een kier staat. Mijn hard slaat in mijn keel, mijn oren suizen als ik mijn hand op de klik leg en het hek naar me toe trek. De scharnieren maken een piepend geluid als ze in beweging komen. Zodra het hek vergenoeg open is loop ik naar de andere kant, aan de andere kant is het alsof er een last van mijn schouders afvalt. Ik kijk om en zie het donkere kasteel staan in de verte. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik buiten het hek ben en ik heb geen idee wat ik met mezelf aan moet. Vast besloten loop ik van het hek vandaan, voor een moment vergeet ik de pijn in mijn spieren en in mijn rug. Voor een moment maakt de snijdende wint niet uit die op mijn gezicht slaat, voor heel even heb ik niet door dat ik geen idee heb waar ik ben en waar ik heen ga. Heel even duurde ongeveer een uur, voordat ik de hoogste toren van het kasteel al lang niet meer kan zien, en alleen nog bomen om me heen heb. Ik staar omhoog, er vallen witte vlokken naar beneden. Ik glimlach, sneeuw ik hou van sneeuw. “Gefeliciteerd El met je 17de verjaardag.” Zeg ik tegen mezelf. Ik zie een stuk verderop de zon opkomen, de oranje zonnestralen verlichten de wolken die voor de sneeuw zorgen vanaf de onderkant en het geeft een prachtig beeld. Ik loop in de richting van de zon, het oosten dus. Ik stap gestaagd door totdat ik niet meer kan. Dan ga ik op de koude grond zitten onder een boom. Ik leg mijn rug niet tegen de boom want die doet nog steeds behoorlijk veel pijn. Ik leg wel mijn hoofd tegen de boom en sluit mijn ogen heel even. <br/>Als ik mijn ogen weer opendoe, voel ik mijn handen niet meer en mijn tenen ook niet. Over mijn hele lichaam licht een laagje sneeuw. Shit ik moet in slaap gevallen zijn. Heel stijf ga ik staan, uit mijn tas pak ik nog een grote koek en stop deze in mijn mond. Ook pak ik een fles water. Ik pak er een extra trui uit en trek deze over mijn huidige trui aan, hetzelfde doe ik met mijn sokken. Misschien kan ik zo warmer blijven. Na dat ik dit alles gedaan heb ik kijk naar boven opzoek naar de zon, die op dit moment recht boven de hemel staat. Rond 12 uur is het dus nu. Ik begin weer te lopen en probeer de zon in mijn rug te houden zodat ik richting het oosten blijf lopen. Na een aantal uur gelopen te hebben kom in bij een dal, ik wist niet eens dat het kasteel op een berg stond. In het dal staan tientallen kleine huisjes, waar rook uit de schoorsteen komt. Met mijn ogen zoek ik een plek dat ik naar beneden kan. Een stuk verder zie ik een trap naar het dal. Ik begin daarheen te lopen, maar wordt uit mijn gedachte gehaald als ik iets op me af hoor rennen. Snel draai ik me om, en ik zie een everzwijn op me afrennen. Zonder na te denken trek ik mijn zwaard uit zijn huls die om mijn heup hangt en in 1 snelle beweging heeft de zwijn geen hoofd meer op zijn romp. Ik zak door mijn knieën om de zwijn van dichtbij te kunnen bekijken. Zijn huid heeft veel haar ruw haar. Hij heeft hoorns op zijn hoofd, ivoor erg goed om te verkopen. Als ik verder kijk zie ik een paar schoenen staan bij de zwijn zijn achterste. Langzaam volg ik de schoenen op naar boven. Een hand komt in zicht, die uitgestoken is naar mij. Het is een sterke mannenhand, zijn hand zit onder de schrammen en littekens net als die van mij. De hand zit vast aan een sterke arm die dan weer vast zit aan een sterk stevig lichaam. Het is een man, daar ben ik zeker van. Dan kijk ik naar zijn gezicht en voor de zoveelste keer blijft mijn lucht ergens in mijn luchtwegen hangen. Ik voel mijn gezicht glimlachen om zijn glimlach tegemoet te kunnen komen. Zijn glimlach ziet er zo oprecht uit, hij laat een beetje van zijn tanden zien en zijn lippen zijn donker, misschien door de kou maar misschien ook helemaal niet. En dan zijn ogen, ze twinkelen in het licht zijn bos groenen ogen staren me vriendelijk aan. Ik leg mijn hand in zijn uitgestoken hand, zijn hand is niet erg ruw tegen mijn huid aan. Maar mijn huidskleur lijkt zijn huidskleur nog bleker te maken, ondanks dat hij een redelijk gezond uitziende zon getinte huid heeft. Zijn zwarte haar omlijst zijn gezicht op een perfecte manier, er zit een lichte slag in zijn haar waardoor het uit zijn ogen blijft en op sommige plekken omhoog staat. Ik voel mezelf opstaan, ik zie zijn lippen bewegen maar ik kan niet registreren wat hij zegt. Dan voel ik zijn hand uit de mijne glijden en ik kom terug bij de realiteit. “Sorry wat?” vraag ik, mijn ogen volgen zijn aura. Zijn mate band is erg vaag, ik snap niet precies wat dat betekent maar het lijkt niet verbonden te zijn met iemand anders. Zijn aura kleur over walmen me. “ik vroeg naar je naam? En of alles goed gaat met u mevrouw.” Zijn armen zijn nu achter zijn rug. Ik kijk naar mijn houding, mijn zwaard in mijne ene hand nog bloederig van het zwijn en mijn andere nog uitgestoken alsof ik nog niet door had dat hij mijn hand niet meer vasthad. Ik laat mijn hand zakken. “Ja,” ik voel het bloed naar mijn wangen stromen. De jongen houdt zijn hoofd schuin en kijkt me doordringend aan. “Nou oké, mijn naam is Sylvester” hij maakt een korte buiging, ik doe de beleefdheid na. “Eloïse meneer” Sylvester glimlacht weer naar mij. “Hoe kom je daaraan?” zegt hij als hij naar mijn zwaard wijst, ik kijk ernaar. “Gekregen van mijn vader voor mijn verjaardag.” Ik til het zwaard op en veeg het blad af aan mijn mouw om hem schoon te maken. “Zou ik hem van dichterbij mogen kijken?” ik kijk hem weer aan, mijn ogen gaan naar zijn eigen zwaard om zijn middel en dan naar mijn tas waar mijn staf is. “Ik beloof je dat je hem terugkrijgt.” Zegt Sylvester als hij mijn twijfels merkt. Ik steek mijn arm uit, voorzichtig pakt hij het zwaard aan. “Wat voor materiaal is dit?” vraag hij uiteindelijk. Ik was ondertussen teruggelopen naar mijn tas en heb hem van de grond gepakt. “Diamant, superscherp en roest niet” Sylvester knikt. Ik loop weer naar hem toe. “Wat was jij hier aan het doen meneer, als ik het vragen mag?” Sylvester kijkt op van mijn wapen, en geeft het terug. “Ik was met een paar mannen aan het jagen, tot dat deze zwijn besloot ervandoor te gaan.” Ik kijk langs Sylvester en inderdaad daar staat een groepje mannen te kijken naar ons gesprek. “Je hebt geluk gehad met die zwijn, dat weet je toch?” ik trek een wenkbrauw op. “Je had jezelf makkelijk kunnen verwonden, vooral als je rond blijft lopen met een wapen zoals dat.” Is stop mijn zwaard terug in zijn huls. “Ja ik heb zeker geluk gehad.” Mijn stem klinkt bitter. “Mag ik dan ook aan u vragen wat u hier doet mevrouw?” ik knik, zijn groenen ogen staan een stuk serieuzer, ook dit staat hem heel goed. Mijn maag maakt een sprongetje. “Wat doet u hier?” ik haal mijn schouders op. “Denk dat ik verdwaald ben. Dus toen ik het dorpje zag was ik van plan om daarnaar toe te gaan. Kijken of ze wat te eten hebben voor iemand die hun niet veel te bieden heeft.” Nu trekt Sylvester een wenkbrauw op. “Iemand met z’n zwaard heeft vast wel iets te bieden.” Ik schud mijn hoofd. “Ooit misschien wel, maar nu ik weggelopen ben van huis niet.” We staan daar een tijdje. “Kom, je kan met mij mee naar huis. Ik heb nog wel iets te eten voor je, en misschien een warme douche.” Ik kijk op naar hem, hij is ruim een kop groter dan ik. “Ik wil uw jacht niet zomaar verpesten meneer, heus ik red mezelf wel” Oww wat wou ik graag dat ik zijn aanbod aan kon nemen. “Nonsens, kom. Ik heb genoeg eten thuis. En als je niet gemakkelijk voelt bij het aannemen van iets. Bekijk het zwijn dan als betaling, mijn kok zou blij zijn om die vanavond voor ons klaar te maken.” Hij steekt zijn hand weer uit. Langzaam leg ik mijn hand in het zijne. Er gaat een schokje door me heen als zijn hand de mijne raakt en er verspreid zich een aangename warmte door me heen. Langzaam lopen we naar zijn mannen. “Heren, mag ik u voorstellen aan vrouwe Eloïse. Ze zal ons vergezellen onderweg naar het huis. Zou iemand het zwijn willen meenemen?” iemand knikt en loopt naar het onthoofd zwijn terug. “Zal ik u helpen met uw tas miss?” vroeg iemand anders. Ik voel het gewicht van mijn tas tegen mijn gevoelige rug. Aan de ene kant wil ik hem bij me houden, maar aan de andere kant doet hij behoorlijk veel pijn. Ik schud mijn hoofd. “Nee hij is niet al te zwaar.” Na dat gezegd te hebben beginnen we met z’n alle te lopen. Richting de trap die ik gezien had. “Ik woon samen met mijn vader, hij is echt een hele aardige man. Zou geen vlieg kwaad doen.” Hoor ik opeens naast me, ik kijk op. Grijze ogen kruizen met groen, hij heeft een sluwe blik op zijn gezicht. Zijn aura is een grote chaos voor mij waar ik niet heel duidelijk van word. Maar het voelt goed om in de buurt te zijn van zijn aura. “Ik dacht dat je dat wel zou willen weten. Hij is hier nu ook, alleen nog thuis.” Zijn stem niet meer als een fluister. “Hij kan best streng overkomen, maar trek je daar niets van aan. Hij bedoelt het niet zo oké?” ik knik. Geen idee wat ik moet zeggen. “Mijn vader is ook altijd erg streng op me.” Zeg ik uiteindelijk. “Is dat de rede dat u weg bent gegaan?” vraagt hij, met een frons op zijn gezicht. Ik schud mijn hoofd, “niet helemaal, het is een onderdeel” ik voel de strepen over mijn rug lopen. “Ik wou graag een deel van de wereld zien. De enige personen die ik sprak waren mijn leerkrachten en mijn vader. En mijn huis was de enige plek die ik ooit gezien heb.” hij kijkt me aan, zijn groene ogen staren me aan. “Ik zou ook wat anders willen als ik opgesloten zou zijn in huis. Ik ben allang blij dat mijn vader dat niet gedaan heeft. Hij vond het belangrijk dat ik mensen leerde kennen.” Het is weer een tijd stil voordat Sylvester weer spreekt. “Heeft u broers of zussen mevrouw?” ik kijk hem aan, “vroeger wel, maar ze is me veelte vroeg ontnomen. Mijn vader is er nooit overheen gekomen.” Sylvester bekijkt me begripvol aan. “En uw moeder?” ik reageer daar niet meteen op en Sylvester ziet dat als een rede om het uit te moeten leggen. “U praat veel over uw vader, maar u heeft nog nooit wat gezegd over uw moeder.” Ik zucht, en kijk weer naar zijn vriendelijke gezicht en zijn prachtige groene ogen. “Dat weet ik, ik heb mijn moeder al jaren niet gezien. Om heel eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet eens zeker of ik haar wel wil zien. Ze is de reden dat ik mijn zus niet meer bij me heb.” Sylvester kijkt weg, en we blijven stil naast elkaar lopen. We zijn ondertussen begonnen aan de afdaling. “Ik had vroeger ook een zusjes, ze was een jaar jonger dan dat ik ben. Maar ze was ontvoerd door Lucas Nightfall.” Zijn stem klok zuur toen hij mijn vader zijn naam zei. “Als ik die man ooit te pakken krijg ga ik alles van hem afpakken wat hij liefheeft.” Zijn stem vastberaden. Ik staar hem aan, hij kijkt vooruit. “Denk je echt dat iemand zoals Lucas Nightfall van iets kan houden?” vraag ik uiteindelijk. Sylvester schudt zijn hoofd. “Iedereen hou wel van iets of iemand, ik ga erachter komen wat het is waar hij van houdt. En ik zal het voor zijn ogen breken.” Zijn stem is kil. Ik leg mijn hand op zijn arm. “Wat nou als het een persoon is waar jij van houdt? Ga je die ook breken? Wat nou als het een kind is?” Sylvester kijkt me aan, hij schudt zijn hoofd. “Nee, maar ik neem die persoon dan wel mee.” Ik zucht. “Wat maakt jou dan beter dan hem?” fluister ik zacht. Sylvester staat nu voor me zijn rug naar de mannen die door lopen. “Mijn moeder is jaren geleden overleden, we hebben haar lichaam gevonden niet ver hier vandaan. Ze was al maanden dood op dat moment. Lucas zijn magie zorgde ervoor dat ze overleed, werd later pas duidelijk.” Ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug lopen. “Het heeft geen zin om wraak te nemen daarop, je moeder komt er niet mee terug. Wat je wel kan doen is erachter komen waar hij je zusje heeft en haar redden. Stop daar je energie in. Misschien kan je dat nog bereiken.” Het licht om me heen begint te verdwijnende, en ik staar met open mond naar de groeiende schaduwen. De schaduwen klimmen omhoog langs mijn benen, langs mijn torso mijn nek tot dat ze over mijn ogen heen gaan en ik niets meer kan zien. Het laatste wat ik kan zien zijn Sylvester zijn groene ogen. Het is donker ik voel de grond onder me maar ik kan het niet zien. Ik schik als ik een paar handen om mijn handen voel. Ik voel de paniek in me opkomen, het is donker niemand kan me helpen niemand gaat me helpen. Ik voel een warmte naar mijn handen toe gaan, en vanuit mijn handen door mijn hele lichaam stromen. Langzaam komt het licht terug, vanuit mijn handen. Ik zie mijn handen lichtgeven, door mijn lagen kleding kan ik zien dat alles licht geeft. Ik kijk Sylvester aan. Zijn aura zo groen als zijn ogen, hij gebruikt zijn magie. Mijn hele omgeving is nog opgegaan in schaduw. “Jij… je kan de schaduwen manipuleren.” Zeg ik. Sylvester kijk me verbaast aan. “Miss Eloïse u geeft licht.” Ik knik, “je mag me best Eloïse noemen hoor, als ik jou Sylvester mag noemen? En het u kan je ook laten vallen.” Sylvester geeft me een kleine glimlach. “Goed Eloïse, je mag me Sylvester noemen. Mijn volledige naam is Sylvester Shadowgare prins van de schaduw magiërs, ik kan inderdaad schaduwen manipuleren. Mag ik jouw naam ook weten?” ik kijk hem verbaast aan als de wereld terug lijkt te komen. “Tuurlijk mijn prins” zeg ik met een knipoog. “Mijn naam is Eloïse Night, ik kan aura’s zien en manipuleren.” Sylvester trekt een wenkbrauw op en we beginnen verder te lopen. Richting zijn huis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kracht van een omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ik staar naar Dex en ziet dat ik mijn spieren aanspan, Jayce gaat zichzelf verzitten. Zijn gezicht naar Dex alsof hij voor zijn mate wil zitten. “Ah daar zijn jullie al, ik was even bang dat jullie niet konden komen.” Zegt hij uiteindelijk. “Jayce” hoor ik Dex zeggen, ik knijp mijn ogen samen. Zijn stem en aura staan gespannen en wantrouwend. “Dex” herhaald Jayce op een net zo gespannen toon. Bradley loopt onze kant op en staat voor de bank waar Alicia en ik op zitten. “Hey Alicia, fijn je weer te zien. Je ziet er goed uit. Al een beetje gesetteld in het nieuwe huis?” zegt hij, ik maak ruimte voor hem om tussen ons in te kunnen zitten. Dex en Jayce staren elkaar nog gevaarlijk aan. “Oké ik ga even kijken hoe het in de keuken gaat.” Zegt Claire uiteindelijk. “Gaat goed Brad, en met jou en Dex?” Claire loopt de woonkamer uit, Jemie staart haar na. Daarna pakt hij ook een grote stoel en gaat erin zitten. “Ja gaat goed, Dex had vandaag geen goede dag.” Ik krijg een glimlach op mijn gezicht, en Jayce haalt een wenkbrauw op. “Niets wat hij niet aankan, toch Dex?” Iedereen kijkt nu naar Dex die zijn gewicht verplaats van het ene been naar het andere. “Nee ik kan zoiets prima aan.” Bradley schraapte zijn stem. “En Dex wou ook nog graag zijn excuses aanbieden voor zijn gedrag toch Dex?” hierdoor kijkt Dex boos naar zijn mate. “Ik ga niet mijn excuses aanbieden, en al helemaal niet aan een omega die d’r plek niet kent.” Aan zijn toon te horen is hij boos. Ik voel mijn bloed koken. Jayce zit nu op het randje van zijn stoel, ook James zit niet meer achterovergeleund. “Volgens mij ben jij hier de enige die zijn plek niet kent” hoor ik mezelf zeggen. “Jij ben hier degene die te gast is, gedraag je er dan ook naar. En toon respect naar de familie die hier woont. Als je dat niet kan wil ik je het best leren hoor.” Ik ben ondertussen opgestaan en ben naast de stoel waar Jayce op zit gestaan. Mijn hand op zijn schouders. Zijn aura rood van woede. “Jij, mij iets leren? Dat wil ik nog wel eens zien. En daarbij, je hoort niet eens bij deze familie, ik was eerder erbij dat jij.” Ik doe nog een stap naar voren. “Eef” hoor ik Al zeggen. “Zie je, zelfs je mede omega denkt niet dat je me aankan. Ken je plek omega” de laatste worden spat hij in mijn gezicht. Ik sta nu nog geen meter van hem af, ik voel Jayce zijn aanwezigheid achter me. Hij staat misschien nog geen 10 centimeter achter me. “ow, ik denk juist dat ze het tegendeel bedoeld. Ik denk meer dat het een waarschuwing was dat ik beter na moet denken of ik hier nu een gevecht met je zou willen uitlokken, om je op je plek te zetten. Want wat jij misschien over het hoofd ziet is dat ik hier in dit huis jou meerdere ben, dit weet Al, ze is niet achterlijk zoals jij. Dan mag ik dan wel een omega zijn maar mijn magie is krachtiger dan dat van jou en ik durf erop te gokken dat ik jouw alfa in zou kunnen maken in een duel.” Ik voelde me er heel zeker over. Ik had geen moment getwijfeld over mijn vermogens. “Ha, jij bent maar een zielige omega. Als jij mij tegen zou komen in een duel zou je het nooit kunnen winnen, niet als ik mijn alfa stem gebruikt.” Ik trek mijn wenkbrauw op, niets in mijn lichaam is bang voor zijn alfa stem, iets in mijn schreeuw laat hem zien wat we kunnen. “Je alfa stem? Jij bent een alfa die dat kan gebruiken? Ben je daar krachtig genoeg voor, ik betwijfel dat. Kom maar op laat het maar zien dat je krachtig genoeg bent om een alfa stem te hebben.” Ik stap dicht naar hem toe, “ik daag je uit om mij, een omega, te controleren met je alfa stem, dat zou geen probleem moeten zijn aangezien ik nog geen mate heb.” Jayce die dicht bij genoeg staat om me te kunnen horen draait zich naar de andere omega’s in de ruimte. “Al, Brad ik denk dat het beter is als jullie bij moeder gaan kijken in de keuken.” De ruimte is een tijdje stil totdat ik de deur van de woonkamer dicht hoor slaan. “Efelyna weet je het zeker?” ik kijk naar Jayce, en knik “ja, ik denk niet dat Dex op een andere manier leert dat omega’s ook krachtig kunnen zijn.” Jayce knikt, hij begrijp helemaal wat ik bedoel. Blijkbaar was Dex ook niet zo aardig tegenover Al. Wat mijn bloed nog verder laat koken. “Ik sta naast je, kom op zeg. Geef me wat respect.” De laatste worden werden gezegd in zijn alfa stem. Langzaam draai ik me om, zijn woorden waren voor mij niet meer dan gewoon worden. “Haha, respect moet je verdienen. Tot nu toe heb je niet veel gedaan om het te verdienen in mijn ogen, dus nee. Maar probeer gerust iets anders.” Dex doet verbaast een stap achteruit. “Wees een goede omega en ga naar de keuken waar je thuishoort” de hele zin was gezegd in zijn diepe alfa stem, maar voor mij zat er geen kracht achter. Ik zucht diep. “Is dat alles wat je je kan bedenken? Best triest. Maar nee, ik blijf liever hier. Kijken wat je nog meer te bieden hebt.” Het bloed trek uit Dex zijn gezicht. “Serieus is dat alles wat je kan? Er zit niet eens kracht achter! Heeft het überhaupt wel effect op mijn broer?” zeg ik met een spottende stem. Nu zie ik Dex echt boos worden, oew gevoelige snaar. Waarschijnlijk niet dus. Ik kan het niet laten om een glimlach op mijn gezicht te krijgen. “OMEGA, HOU JE MOND. IK VERBIED JE OM OOIT IETS BELEDINGDS OVER MIJ TE ZEGGEN” ik voelde hier de kracht wel van, maar ik schud het net zo makkelijk af als dat ik de behoefde voelde om hem op te volgen. “Nee, je bent een waardeloze alfa. Je staat niet hoger dan ik en dat heb ik zojuist aan je bewezen dus gedraag je niet zo.” Ik overbrug de afstand weer tussen ons. “Jij, Dex, bent een slecht exemplaar van een alfa. Je hebt amper kracht in je alfa stem, je kan jezelf niet eens verdedigen op magisch gebied tegen aanvallers. Ik heb echt medelijden dat mijn broer aan jou vastzit. Het is dat je zijn mate bent anders had ik je allang het huis uitgestuurd, want ik kan dat. En nu alfa, toon je je respect voor je meerdere. Op je knieën.” Mijn laatsten worden waren niet meer dan gegrom. Ik doe mijn handen omhoog klaar om druk te leggen op zijn aura. Nog voordat ik dat kon zakt Dex door zijn knieën, totdat ze allebei de vloer raken, hij ontbloot zijn nek. Als teken van respect, ik leg mijn hand op zijn nek, en druk mijn magie erin. Om te markeren dat hij verloren heeft van mij. Nadat ik dat gedaan had, deed ik een stap terug. Ik kijk nog eens goed naar het beeld voor me, het Het komt niet vaak voor dat een alfa zo zit. Onderling bepalen alfa’s op deze manier altijd hoe hoog ze staan. Hoewel alfa’s dit eigenlijk nooit voor een omega doen. “Je mag gaan staan” zeg ik uiteindelijk. Dex gaat staan, zijn hoofd nog steeds gebogen. “Beloof me nu een ding.” Zeg ik nadat het een minuut stil is in de woonkamer. “Zorg goed voor mijn broer, accepteer Alicia zoals ze is en niet voor wat jij denkt dat ze is.” Ik kan aan zijn houding zien dat hij me tegen wil spreken, maar dat kan op dit moment niet. Over een uurtje pas weer, als zijn lichaam gewend is aan het feit dat hij mijn magische vingerafdruk op zich heeft. “Tuurlijk” ik klap in mijn handen. “Mooi laten we gaan eten, ik sterf van de honger.” Zeg ik om de lucht in de kamer minder zwaar te maken. Wat niet lukt. Ik loop naar de deur, op de gang loopt Jayce achter me. “dankjewel, als jij het niet gedaan had, had ik het wel gedaan hoor.” Fluistert hij terwijl hij heel dicht bij me loopt “ik sta bij je in het krijt.” Ik kijk om naar hem. “Wel nee, jij zorgt elke dag dat mijn zus veilig is. Daarbij zijn we nu een familie, hoe je het dan ook wilt bekijken. Je zou nooit bij me in het krijt kunnen staan broertje van me” na dat gezegd te hebben duw ik de deur van de eetkamer open en loop ik naar binnen. Binnen werd ik begroet door het geklets van de drie andere omega’s en de geur van heerlijk eten. De eetkamer tafel was niet zo groot als dat waar ik vroeg aan zat. Aan de kop van de tafel zat Claire maar ze staat op om plaats te maken voor mijn vader. Jayce pak de stoel aan uit Jamie zijn rechterhand. Claire neemt de 2de stoel van links, Alicia zit naast Jayce, Bradley gaat naast zijn moeder zitten. Dan zijn er nog 2 plekken over, Dex loopt naar de andere kant van de tafel en gaat tegenover mijn broer zitten. Bradley kijkt hem verbaast aan. “Kom op Eef het eten wordt koud.” Zegt Jamie. Ik kijk nog eens goed naar de tafel voordat ik mijn plek inneem. Ik besef me nu pas dat iedereen zijn plek te maken heeft met waar die op de hiërarchie in dit huishouden staat. James aan het hoofd als de alfa van dit huis, daarnaast Jayce als de volgende sterke alfa, naast Jayce natuurlijk zijn mate. Claire ondanks dat ze de vrouw des huizes is een omega ze had plek gehouden voor iemand die sterker is dan zij vandaar de lege plek. Dan Bradley de omega zoon van het huis en als laats Dex, die zojuist zijn plek hoog op de ladder verloren had aan mij. Ik pak mijn stoel tussen mijn ouders in. Jayce knipoogt naar me, ik glimlach naar hem. “Nou laten we dan maar gaan eten.” Hoor ik mijn vader zeggen, daarna begint hij zijn bordt vol te stoppen. Jayce is de volgende die zijn bordt volgooit met eten. Daarna was het mijn beurt. Als iedereen eten op zijn bordt heeft begint iedereen met eten. De spanning was om te snijden, totdat ik opmerk dat Alicia niet eet. Ik geef onder de tafel een trap tegen Jayce zijn been. “Au” zegt hij met zijn mond vol en kijkt op. “Waar was dat goed voor?” zijn mond nog altijd vol. “Jayce manieren” hoor ik van rechts naast me. Jayce die nog altijd naar mij kijkt heeft echt een blik van ‘wat moet je’ ik maak een hoofdbeweging naar Alicia. “Sorry vader” zegt hij uiteindelijk als hij zijn mond leeg is, en zijn aandacht op Al vestigt. “Je weet toch dat je best mag eten Al?” Alicia kijkt hem verbaast aan. Ze knikt maar maakt geen aanstalten om te gaan eten. “Al, eet wat. Je hebt het nodig. Alsjeblieft” probeert Jayce nog een keer. Dit keer pakt ze wel haar vork op. Jayce houdt haar de rest van de avond goed in de gaten, ook vraagt hij of ze nog meer wil eten of dat ze genoeg heeft gehad. En is daardoor zijn eigen eten helemaal vergeten. Voordat de tafel leeg wordt gehaald door Light hou ik nog een boordje achter, Jayce zou vast nog wel honger krijgen later. Toen kwam het dessert op tafel, de moeite die Jayce had om het bij Alicia naar binnen te krijgen was haast lachwekkend. Ondertussen waren de gespreken aan tafel in volle gang. Nadat iedereen zijn dessert op had en de borden daarvoor ook verdwenen waren stond iedereen op. “Ik denk dat het beter is voor Dex en ik om terug te gaan naar school. De 3de begint het nieuwe semester. En we willen nog een paar dingen regelen daarvoor.” Dan draait Bradley naar mij. “Ik hoop je de 3de te zien op school, als je toegelaten wordt dan. Misschien kan je daar je mate vinden.” Daarna loopt hij samen met Dex de kamer uit en het huis uit. “Ow Eef je mate. Je moet het vast wel moeilijk vinden zo lang zonder je mate.” Ik haal mijn schouders op, wat je nooit gekend hebt kan je niet missen. Maar het gevoel om naar hem te zoeken wordt wel met elke dag groter. Op een gegeven ogenblik wordt het gevoel zo groot dat mijn lichaam eronder gaat bezwijken. “Dat kan best maar ik wil eerst mijn herinneringen terug. Ik heb alleen geen idee waar ik moet beginnen.” Ik kijk de mensen aan tafel aan. “Je moet beginnen bij wat je nog wel weet.” Hoor ik vanaf de overkant komen. Ik kijk Jayce aan. “Als het laatste is wat je kan herinneren dat Alicia weg ging. Dan kun je het best beginnen bij wat er daarna gebeurt. Wie je nog wat zou kunnen vertellen. Het antwoord is simpel; dat is Lucas, maar aangezien hij al gezocht wordt door het hele land en we niets van hem weten moeten we eerst meer informatie over hem hebben.” Hij valt even stil. “Ik weet wel iemand die veel van hem weet, de schaduwprins maar ik ga je echt niet bij hem in de buurt laten komen.” Zijn stem klinkt beschermend. “Wat is er mis met de schaduwprins?” vraag ik aan hem. “Hij deugt voor geen meter.” Ik staar Jayce aan, “gelukkig voor hem hoef ik alleen maar de informatie te hebben die hij heeft en hoef ik geen vrienden met hem te worden. Waar kan ik deze ‘schaduwprins’ ontmoeten.” Vraag ik vastberaden aan Jayce. “Op school denk ik, hij zou aan zijn laatste semester moeten beginnen binnenkort. Maar zoals ik al zei, ik ga je niet alleen in zijn buurt laten, en aangezien ik in deze situatie niet echt naar school kan, ga jij niet bij hem in de buurt komen.” Ik sta op en leg mijn handen op de tafel. “Wie ben jij om te bepalen bij wie ik in de buurt kom?” Jayce staat zo snel op dat zijn stoel om valt en hij neemt dezelfde houding aan als ik. “Je broer, die liever niet heeft dat je iets overkomt” zegt hij boos, ik kijk hem verbaast aan. Ik ben lekker op dreef vandaag zeg, de 2de alfa die boos op me wordt. “Luister Jayce ik vind het erg ontroerend dat je zo bezorgd over me bent. Maar ik red mezelf prima. Ik heb het de afgelopen 18 jaar ook gedaan.” Jayce knijpt zijn ogen tot speetjes. “Daar valt over te discussiëren. Als je het opgevoed worden door de grootste crimineel mee telt als het prima redden, en laten we niet vergeten dat je de afgelopen 8 jaar van je leven niet meer kan herinneren. Dus het spijt me als ik bezorgd om je ben.” En dat was het begin van een staar wedstrijd tussen mij en mijn broer. “Wat is er Al" vraag Jayce opeens. “We kunnen met haar meegaan naar school.” Stelt Al voor, Jayce en in kijken haar allebei aan. “Geen spraken van" zeggen ik en Jayce tegelijk. “Jouw gezondheid en jullie mateband is een stuk belangrijker.” Ga ik door. “Ik kan je niet naar een school vol met mensen gaan in de staat dat je nu bent Al" kwam Jayce zijn argument. “Waarom kunnen jullie het zo eens zijn met het ene onderwerp, maar te koppig zijn om elkaar gelijk te geven?” Vraagt mijn moeder. “Jayce, als je het niet erg vervelend vindt denk ik dat naar school gaan een goed idee is. Er is nog zoveel dat er te leren valt" van Alicia naar Jayce en dan weer terug. “Dat zou alleen mogelijk zijn als jullie aan de mate band werken, en je weet wat daarvoor nodig is Al. Niet dat ik je het bed in wil werken.” Ik staar naar Jayce en Al, Jayce was ondertussen gaan zitten en ik neem mijn plek ook weer in. “We kunnen de band best compleet maken toch?” zegt Alicia met een klein stemmetje, Jayce kijkt haar verbaast aan en pakt haar hand vast. “Zou je dat echt willen?” Alicia knikt. Ik sta langzaam op. “Mooi dan is dat geregeld, jullie zorgen ervoor dat de band weer stabiel is en gaan met mij mee naar school om deze ‘schaduwprins’ te zoeken. Als jullie me nu willen excuseren ik ga mijn slaapkamer opzoeken. Veel succes vanavond jullie twee.” Na dat gezegd te hebben loop ik snel de kamer uit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2050 nx - Vakantie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Met open mond loop ik door het vakantieadres van de familie Shadowgare. Het huisje heeft overal hout dat prachtig bewerkt is tot in het kleinste detail. Het huis zag er vanaf de buitenkant al indrukwekkend uit, maar van binnen is het nog mooier en zelfs verwelkomend. Ondanks dat het buiten koud is en er een pak sneeuw ligt is het binnen aangenaam warm en waait het hier niet binnen. De vloeren zijn gemaakt van hout en af en toe als je op een plank staat kraakt die. Langzaam loop ik van de grote binnenkomsthal naar de zitkamer. Ook de zitkamer ziet er gemoedelijk uit. De lichtgrijze bank staakt af tegen de donkere houten vloer, daarnaast ziet hij er heel kunstig uit. "Wacht hier dan haal ik mijn vader er even bij." Hoor ik Sylvester zeggen terwijl ik wegdwaal naar het uitzicht. Ik loop om de bank heen naar de grote ramen die de hele achterwand is. De Locaties van het huis dat zicht halverwege de afdaling in de berg gevestigd is zorgt ervoor dat je een prachtig uitzicht hebt over het daaronder gelegen dorp en de omtrekkende velden. Door de zonsondergang een heel stuk verderop valt er een roze gloed over de sneeuw en de huizen. "Het is een prachtig uitzicht om naar te kijken vind je niet." Hoor ik een onbekende stem naast me zeggen. Het enige wat ik kan doen is knikken zo adembenemend is het uitzicht. Er hangt op dit moment geen wolkje meer aan de lucht waardoor de kleuren van de zon nog beter tot in recht komen. Ik zou hier zo uren kunnen staan. "Je bent op het juiste moment gekomen, 's avonds is het uitzicht hier het mooist zoals je kunt zien." Ik knik weer. Er vliegen vogels door de lucht, en er komen rookpluim van de onderliggende schoorstenen. "Hoe heeft u deze plek kunnen vinden?" Vraag ik. Ik kijk mijn gesprekspartner aan en dezelfde groenen ogen staren terug naar me als die ik eerder gezien heb. Sylvester vader moet dit zijn bedenk ik me. "Ik heb de plek niet gevonden, de plek vond mij." Zegt hij dan wijst hij naar een klein huisje een stuk verderop. "Zie je dat huisje daar? Daar is mijn vrouw overleden. En een stukje verderop vonden we een kind, paar jaar jonger dan dat jij nu bent. Ze was er slecht aan toe, dag niet gegeten haar kleding was vies en gescheurd haar haar niet gewassen. Ze was niet in staat om ver te reizen, dus we kochten dit huis en verzorgde haar hier. Toen ze weer helemaal de oude was hebben we haar een plek gegeven. Haar verhaal en het jouwe lijken op elkaar." Zijn stem is vriendelijk. "Waarom zou u dat doen." Hij haalt zijn schouders op en kijkt me aan. "Waarom niet?" Ik doe mijn mond open om antwoordt te geven, dan weer dicht en vervolgens weer open om hem uiteindelijk weer dicht te doen. "Daarbij, hoop ik dat als ik vriendelijk tegen iemand anders zijn dochter ben iemand vriendelijke doet tegen mijn dochter." Ik kijk hem bedenkelijke aan, zeker wetende dat niet iedereen zo denkt. "Sylvester zei dat je weggelopen bent van huis." Gaat de man verder "mag ik vragen waarom?" Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Ik wil meer van de wereld zien, mensen ontmoeten, dingen doen" de man draait zich om naar mij. "Mijn naam is Paullus Shadowgare koning van de schaduw magiërs." De man, Paullus is een man op leeftijd, hij heeft een baardje en een snor die in elkaar overlopen verder is hij kaal. Hij is niet al te groot en is niet uitzonderlijk breed gebouwd. Zijn naam past wel bij hem. "Paullus is het Latijnse woord voor klein, wist u dat?" Paullus knikt, "dat is me wel eens verteld ja. Ik neem aan dat je Latijns kunt, anders was dat je nooit opgevallen." Ik haal mijn schouders op, als je een halfjaar in het ouder Romeins rijk hebt gewoond omdat je vader zijn magiër niet onder controle heeft dan leer je dat soort dingen. "Onder andere" Latijns is een dode taal mensen kunnen het nog wel lezen en schrijven maar niet spreken maar een deel van de vertalingen is verloren gegaan door de tijd. "Dat is erg fascinerend, kun je nog meer talen spreken?" Ik kijk zijdelings op naar de koning. "Grieks" een land dat voor de explosie bestond waarvan de taal verloren is gegaan. "Duitse" nog z'n oud land hoewel je de taal nog kan leren. "Frans" nu onderdeel van hetzelfde land als Duitsland. "Engels" de taal die de hele wereld kan spreken, maar nergens op de wereld meer een moedertaal is. "En Spaans" het land waar Frankrijk en Duitsland onder andere nu bij horen. "Dat is erg indrukwekkend, hoe heb je die talen allemaal geleerd? Sommige bestaan bijna niet meer." De koning klikt gefascineerd. "Ik had een goede leerkracht" vertel ik hem, niet helemaal een leugen maar ook ver weg van de waarheid. De laatste paar jaren ben ik met mijn vader van tijdperk naar tijdperk gereisd omdat we dus per ongelijk in het oud Romeinse rijk terecht gekomen waren. Natuurlijk heeft hij er wel voor gezorgd dat mijn educatie niet achter zou lopen. Sterker nog volgens mijn leerkrachten loop ik voor op mijn leeftijdgenoten. "Kom ga zitten, dan kun je me alles vertellen over jezelf. Sylv en ik zijn allebei erg benieuwd naar je verhalen." Ik draai me om en zie Sylvester op de bank zitten. "Maar misschien moeten we het eerst hebben over je verblijf hier." Hoor ik de koning binnensmonds zeggen. Ik loop terug naar de bank en ga erop zitten. Zodra ik zit komt er een meisje in een zwarte jurk en een schort naar me toe om te vragen wat ik wil drinken. Na het doorgeven van mijn bestelling loopt ze weer snel weg. Als de koning zit gebeurt er bij hem precies hetzelfde. "Oke dus het plan is, dat je hier blijf in onze bescherming totdat Sylvester weer naar school moet. In de tussentijd ga ik regelen dat je daar ook heen kan gaan en dat ze je daar onderdak geven, totdat je jezelf een mate geregeld hebt en je daarbij kan intrekken. Zie dit maar als een soort van vakantie." Naar school, wil hij echt dat ik naar school ga? "Je hoeft natuurlijk niet, maar de school zorgt ervoor dat je eten, kleren en een dak boven je hoofd hebt. Verder zijn er daar genoeg kinderen die er ook wonen en die je gezelschap kunnen houden." Ik kijk Sylvester aan, "maar ik ben nog nooit naar een school geweest." Vertel ik hem met een klein stemmetje. Hij legt zijn hand op de mijne, "het komt vast goed. De school test waar je in uitblinken en bied je daarvoor een studierichting aan." Ik knik en denk aan wat mijn opties zijn. "En mijn vader kan me daar niet weg krijgen?" Vraag ik onzeker. "Oww gos kind, nee natuurlijk niet. Alleen de regering heeft die macht." Dat is een hele opluchting, "kan ik hier even over na denken?" Mijn vraag is meer gericht op de koning maar om de een of andere rede heeft Sylvester mijn blik weer gevangen. "Tuurlijk meis, maar hou er wel rekening mee dat over een week ofzo de toelating toetsen zijn. Dus voor de tijd met je wel je beslissing om hebben" het gebrabbel van de koning klinkt ver weg, maar toch weet ik dat het heel dichtbij is. Maar mijn lichaam is niet gefocust op hem, het enige waar de aandacht voor lijkt te hebben is de prins. Het is alsof hij een magneet is en ik de andere ergens in mijn buik heb zitten. Dan gebeurt er iets indrukwekkends, Sylvester lijkt zich te ontspannen. Nog een seconde later steken er twee prachtige zwarte engelachtige vleugels uit zijn rug. Zijn veren lijken wel van satijn gemaakt te zijn. Ik zou ze zo graag willen aanraken. "Sorry daarvoor, ze zaten nogal dwars." Hoor ik Sylvester zeggen. Ik had ergens gelezen dat schaduw magiër hun vleugels vaker en eerder spreiden dan light magiërs. Maar de vleugels van mijn vader heb ik nooit gezien evenmin als die van mijn moeder. In datzelfde boek las ik ook dat alfa's hun vleugels bij hun inherents krijgen terwijl omega's ze pas krijgen op het moment dat hun eerste kind geboren is. De vleugels van een alfa zijn altijd een stuk groter dan die van hun mate, de veren hebben 2 posities een rust waarbij de veren zacht en glanzend zijn en een aanval positie waarbij de veren zo scherp als een zwaard is. Verder zijn ze in de rust positie erg gevoelig voor aanraking alleen een mate en de eventuele kinderen zou de veren mogen aanraken, ieder ander geval wordt gezien als een bedreiging. "Heb je ooit eerder...." ik schud mijn hoofd "mijn vader was altijd druk bezig waardoor ik hem niet vaak sprak. En mijn moeder wantrouwde me altijd heel erg." Dan valt de kamer stil en is iedereen in zijn eigen gedachte, totdat mijn warme chocolade melk voor mijn neus staat. De heren hebben allebei iets sterkers en ik kan het niet laten om te zeggen. “alcohol is slecht voor je, wist je dat?” ze kijken me allebei verbaast aan. “dat wisten ze voor de explosie ook al, maar in de loop der jaren hebben ze die informatie verdrongen.” Dat klopt tegenwordig is het niet meer overal bekend dat alcohol slecht voor je is. De eerste jaren na de explosie hebben mensen het volop gebruikt en nooit de informatie door gegeven aan de volgende generatie dat het ook negatiefe bijwerkingen kan hebben. “je kan bijvoorbeeld als je te veel ervan drinkt een alcohol vergiftiging oplopen, of jezelf in een coma drinken.” De mannen straren me verbluft aan. “hoe weet jij dit?” vraagt Sylvester nieuwsgierig. “ergens gelezen in een heel oud boek” leugen. “Mijn huis zat vol met oude boeken van voor de explosie” nog een leugen “dat is fascinerend, zou je me meer kunnen vertellen over dat je allemaal weet van voor de explosie?” Paullus zet zijn glas weer weg en kijkt me doordringend aan. “Er waren meer kleine landen, in plaats van een heel groot land. Elk land had zijn eigen regering, sommige landen waren niet groter als honderd vierkante kilometer. Vooral in het toenmalige Europa had je dat veel, wat nu het VK is. De wereld had meer mensen dan dat ze ruimte hadden dus ze leefde in flats, dat zijn huizen die op elkaar gestapeld zijn om ruimte te beperken.” Flats zijn afschuwelijke dingen, sommige zijn wel 40 etages hoog en dan word je in een stalen kooi naar boven geschoten. Als je eenmaal boven bent is het uitzicht prachtig maar ik moest wel mijn best doen om mijn lunch binnen te houden. “Ze hadden op sommige plekken monumenten om te laten zie hoe goed ze wel niet dingen konden bouwen, dit trok de aandacht van veel mensen en ze moesten dan betalen om het te kunnen bekijken.” Ze lijken onder de indruk van mijn kennis. “En waarmee betaalde ze dan?” ik haal mijn schouders op. “Ligt eraan wanneer je wilt kijken. Eerst betaalde ze met munten, daarna met briefjes papier en een paar munten vervolgens met een plastic kaart en als je dichter bij de explosie komt dan met een schip.” Terwijl nu onze waarde is gekoppeld aan onze magie, en de banken dat zorgvuldig in de gaten houdt. “Hoe zorgde ze er dan voor dat ze dit geld hadden.” Vraagt Sylvester net als er een meisje binnen komt lopen. Ik pak mijn glas chocolademelk en neem een slok. “Door te werken, zoals we nog steeds doen. Alleen hun week had 7 dagen waarvan je er 2 vrij was, de zaterdag en zondag. En hun werkdag begon eerder, rond 8 uur gemiddeld en duurde tot 5. Verder konden ze het geld dat hun ouders of grootouders overhadden erven bij het overleiden, maar je moest wel geld betalen om hun geld te krijgen.” Wat echt belachelijk is, het geld is van de familie daar hoor je als regering niets over te kunnen zeggen. “Dat klinkt ingewikkeld” ik neem nog een slok chocolademelk en knik. “Ze deden graag alles ingewikkeld, de regering van toen bemoeide zich ook overal mee.” “Sorry dat ik uw gesprek moet onderbreken mijn heren, mevrouw maar het eten staat klaar” ik glimlach naar het zenuwachtige meisje dat daar staat. Daarna staan we op en lopen we naar de eetkamer tafel. <br/>Het avondeten was gezellig en iedereen heeft wat verhalen verteld, in eerste instantie was ik verbaast over hoe open de familie shadowgare is maar ik heb het van me af laten glijden. Na de hele avond opgetogen gepraat te hebben met Sylv en zijn vader heeft Sylvester me aangeboden om nog een rondje buiten te lopen, een aanbod wat ik natuurlijk niet kan afslaan. Buiten sneeuwt het weer en ik kijk verwonderlijk naar de kleine sneeuwvlokken die naar beneden vallen. “Hoe oud ben je nu Eloïse?” vraagt Sylvester spontaan, ik kijk naar hem op. Het licht dat van binnen naar buiten schijnt valt prachtig op zijn gezicht, waardoor je zijn krullerige haar en zijn groenen ogen goed kan zien. “Vandaag ben ik 17 geworden, en jij?” we lopen een stukje van het huis vandaan, waardoor het steeds donkerder wordt. Ik pak Sylv zijn hand vast om niet te vallen. “Ik ben een paar maanden geleden 20 geworden.” Verteld hij mij, ik hoor de lach in zijn stem. “Niet lachen jij, het is helemaal niet grappig dat het zo donker is.” Ik sla met mijn andere hand speels op zijn arm. “Ben je bang voor het donker?” vraagt hij serieus, ik schud mijn hoofd “nee, alleen als ik niets kan zien” vertel ik hem. We lopen nog een klein stukje verder, en dan hoor ik een raar zoemend geluid. “Hoor je dat ook?” vraag ik hem. Sylv is even stil om “nee ik hoor niets bijzonders.” “Dat zoemende geluid het komt daarvandaan.” En ik wijs naar de richting waar ik denk dat het geluid vandaan komt. “Zullen we dan maar gaan kijken wat het is.” We lopen een klein stukje naar beneden en het geluid wordt harder. Totdat we bij het huisje staan waar ze Sylvesters moeder hebben gevonden. “Het geluid komt vanbinnen, ik kan alleen gaan als je wilt.” Ik kan zijn gezicht niet zien daar is het de donker voor. “Je kan amper zien waar je loopt” hoor ik hem zeggen “nee, het is beter als ik mee naar binnen ga. Wie weet wat erbinnen is.” Dan zoek ik op de tast het handvat om de deur open te doen. Met een piepend geluid gaat hij open en we worden begroet met een stof geur. Het geluid wordt luider en voorzichtig doe ik een stap vooruit. De plank kraakt onder mijn voeten, maar verder gebeurt er niets. Na een paar stappen voel ik Sylvester zijn hand op mijn schouder. Ik loop een kleine slaapkamer in, door het raam waar geen glas meer in zit komt wat licht naar binnen, genoeg zodat ik 2 bedden tegen de muren aan zie staan. Ik loop naar het linker bed en buk om er onder te kijken, het zoemende geluid komt daar vandaan. Helaas kan ik niets zien. “Laat mij eens” hoor ik Sylv zeggen. “Het geluid komt van onder het bed vandaan” ik sta weer op en ik hoor dat Sylv bukt om te kijken. “Ik zie niets” “misschien onder een lossen plank ofzo.” Ik hoor allerlei dingen bewegen “hebbes, ze lagen inderdaad onder een lossen vloerplak.” Sylv staat op en het zoemende geluid is nog nooit zo dichtbij geweest. “Wat is het?” vraag ik ademloos. “Een soort van boog. Hier, dan gaan we naar binnen om het beter te kunnen bekijken.” Ik pak de boog aan van Sylv en het zoemende geluid verdwijnt. Dan draai ik me om als ik wil gaan lopen blijft mijn voet ergens achter haken en ik voel mezelf vallen. Nog voordat ik de vloer kan raken, voel ik Sylv zijn armen om me heen en voorkomt dat ik op me gezicht val. Zijn armen zijn warm tegen mijn lichaam aan, en mijn hart bedenkt dat dit een goede reden is om 500 keer zo snel te gaan slaan. Ook de magneet in mijn buik wil dat ik de laatste afstand tussen ons verklein. “uhmm…” mijn wangen worden warm “dankjewel voor het opvangen van mij” door het licht van het raam kan ik net de gelaatstrekken zien van Sylv, hij heeft een glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Graag gedaan... Lux” mijn adem stokt ik mijn keel Lux het Latijnse wordt voor licht. Hij zet me weer op mijn voeten neer en samenlopen we het huisje uit, buiten is het een stuk lichter dan binnen, maar ik kan nog steeds niets zien. Sylvester pakt mijn hand beet en begeleid me naar het huis. <br/>Binnen valt mijn mond open als ik naar het voorwerp kijk dat ik in mijn handen heb. De boog herken ik uit duizenden. De boog van Al, dat betekent dat zij in het huisje moet hebben geleefd. Haar moeder, mijn moeder moet dezelfde vrouw geweest zijn als die ze daar dood hebben aangetroffen. Sylvester zijn moeder, ik kijk naar hem op…. Sylvester zijn moeder en die van mij zijn dezelfde persoon… het kind dat ze jaren teruggevonden hebben moet Alicia geweest zijn. “Mag ik eens kijken naar die boog” hoor ik Sylv zeggen door de ruis heen die mijn oren me laten horen. Ik geef hem de boog en staar hem met open mond aan. “Alles oke? Je ziet een beetje bleek.” Ik knik, als Al gevonden is door Sylv en zijn vader moet ze een andere naam gebruikt hebben. Ze heeft haar broer en vader ontmoet zonder het te hebben geweten. Ik word misselijk bij de gedachte. Ik moet naar Al toe, misschien kan ik het haar vertellen. Ik kan niet hier die bom laten vallen, eerst moet Alicia het weten. “Dat meisje dat jullie lang geleden hebben gevonden, is die naar school gegaan?” hoor ik mezelf vragen, waarom zou ik dat doen. “Ja, ze woont daar nu. Ze heeft het echt heel erg naar haar zin daar.” Ik knik. “Dan zou ik ook graag naar school willen.” Sylv knikt en gaat verder met het bestuderen van de boog. “Het is echt een prachtige boog.” Hij heeft het niet tegen mij. “Ik ga naar boven. Het is een lange dag geweest. Zie ik je mogen bij het ontbijt?” Sylvester knikt. “Ja ik ga vader de boog laten zien en laten weten dat je graag meegaat naar school en dan ga ik mijn bed ook opzoeken.” Dan loopt hij richting de zitkamer en ik naar boven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. De afspraken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vermoeid wrijf ik in mijn oog als ik naar de keuken loop. Voor mij is het niet vreemd om door een leeg huis te lopen om te ontbijten, dat is dan ook de rede dat ik verbaasd was om Claire in de keuken aan het eiland te zien zitten. “Morgen” zegt ze slaperig, de geur van koffie komt me tegemoet. “Ik heb toost gemaakt voor als je wat wil.” Mijn mond valt open. “Wat doe je zo vroeg op?” Claire draait zich om naar mij, ze trekt een wenkbrauw op. “Je had me gevraagd of ik mee kon naar het gast huis. Weet je nog? Je afspraak met dokter Bénard” ik had ondertussen een glas water gepakt, het glas slipt uit mijn hand en ik kijk haar verbaast aan. Het glas valt gelukkig niet kapot. “Shit helemaal vergeten.” Ik pak het glas op en pak de toost van het boordt. “Ik ga me klaar maken.” Probeer ik met mijn mond vol te zeggen, ik weet niet wat ze ervan begrepen heeft maar ik was al weg voordat ze iets erop kon zeggen. Ik ren de trap met 2 treden tegelijk omhoog. “Ho, rustig aan daar. Er gaat niemand dood” zegt Jamie als ik voorbij ren op de trap, ik werp hem een boze blik terug als ik door ren. Hij heeft een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Stomme mannen” mompel ik tegen mijn toost. In mijn kamer blijft mijn voet haken achter een kledingstuk dat op de grond lag en binnen de kortste keren lig ik plat op de grond. Ik kijk naar mijn voeten, het was een bh. Snel pak ik hem op en gooi hem in de wasmand die in de badkamer staat. Ik staar naar de andere stapels met kleding. Ik sla mijn armen er omheen, 2 armen vol met kleding wouw nooit verwacht dat ik ooit zoveel kleding zou bezitten. En gooi alles zo de wasmand in. Nu is mijn kamer geen struikelblok meer. Ik loop maar mijn kleding kast en pakt van elke stapel de bovenste kleding stuk, trek het aan loop snel naar de badkamer om een borstel door mijn haar te halen. Het pluist ontzettend dus ik besluit om er een vlecht in te leggen. Al vlechtend en tandenpoetsend zoek ik mijn schoenen. Ik spuug de tandpasta uit en loop naar de overloop. “Weet iemand waar mijn schoenen zijn?” roep ik door het huis. Waar kunnen die kutdingen toch zijn. “Ze liggen hier in de hal lieverd.” Ik bind het elastiekje in mijn haar en sprint naar beneden. Daar liggen inderdaad mijn schoenen. “Vergeet je niet wat?” hoor ik Jamie geamuseerd zeggen. Ik steek mijn tong uit. “Zoals sokken?” verbaast kijk ik naar mijn voeten. Shit... Ik laat mijn schoenen midden in de gang vallen en ren weer naar boven. Binnen een minuut zit ik op de bank met mijn sokken aan. “Goed nu dat je eindelijk zit.” Hoor ik Claire zeggen als ze de huiskamer ik komt lopen. Ik trek mijn enen schoen aan. “Wat ga je doen in dat uur voordat we weg moeten?” ik hoor Jamie naast me proesten van het lachen. En kijk op de klok 8 uur. De schoen die ik nog niet vast heb om mijn voet heen gooi ik naar mijn vader toe. “Je had best wel wat kunnen zeggen hoor” Jamie die te druk bezig was met lachen zag mijn schoen niet aankomen waardoor die in zijn gezicht land. Dit keer was het mijn beurt om hem uit te lachen.</p><p>Om half 10 zit ik in de wacht kamer van het gast huis te wachten tot ze mijn naam noemen. “Efelyna Light-Bringer?” hoor ik en ik sta met mijn moeder op uit de stoelen. De jonge vrouw die op ons staat te wachten steekt haar hand uit, die ik aanpak. “Hey, dokter Bénard” “Efelyna” dan pakt mijn moeder haar hand en zegt ze haar naam. De dokter loopt voor ons uit naar een kamertje. “Dus Efelyna hoe voel je je?” ik haal mijn schouders op. “Prima niets mis.” Mevrouw Bénard glimlacht lief naar me. “en nog last gehad van je magie?” vraagt ze. “Ja, ik had weer eens last van wild Magic.” Dat is de medische term voor als je te veel magie hebt en het niet kan gebruiken. Heb ik al jaren last van. “Ow, heb je daar al eerder last van gehad?” ik knik “oké dan zal ik dat even onderzoeken. Als je even meekomt” ik volg haar braaf. We komen in een ruimte met rare machines “deze machines kunnen meten hoeveel magie je per minuut gebruikt en hoeveel je aanmaakt. Ook kijken ze naar de conditie van je magische kern. Als je wilt gaan liggen dan kunnen we verder.” Ik ga op het bed liggen terwijl mijn moeder en de dokter achter een glazen wand gaan staan. Als de machine tot leven komt sluit ik mijn ogen en doe ze pas weer open als ze afslaan. Nog voordat ik op mijn benen sta staan de dokter en mijn moeder weer naast me. “als je mee terug komt kunnen we de uitslag samen bekijken” ik rol met mijn ogen en loop het hele stuk weer met haar mee terug. Zodra we zaten ging mis Bénard vertellen “zoals je weet zijn er 2 verschillende magiërs. De light magiërs die wij in de medische wereld intrinsiek magavicatie noemen. En de Shadow magiërs die dan weer extrinsiek magavicatie noemen. We berekenen hier altijd van beide het vermogen. Magiërs hebben namelijk allebei de kernen alleen er is er maar één actief. Zoals je hier kan zien is je intrinsiek magavicatie potentieel goed, je kan zien dat je meer magie aanmaakt als dat je gebruikt. Gebruik je veel magie?”  Ik kijk mijn moeder aan, “hoe bedoelt u?” vraag ik uiteindelijk. “Heb je je magie altijd aanstaan. Aangepaste zicht of meer kracht?” maakt ze haar vraag duidelijker. “Uhm ja” “ow? Wat dus opvallend is is dat je eigenlijk helemaal geen magie gebruikt. Dit zien we vaker bij kleine kinderen, ze zijn bang geworden door hun magie en weigeren het te gebruiken waardoor ze op regelmatige basis wild Magic uitbarstingen hebben. Dit beschadigt hun kern wel. Ik jouw geval is dat ook zo, je kern is opgezet en bijna 2 keer zo groot als goed is. We hebben iemand die je kan helpen daarmee.” Ik heb daar toch geen hulp nodig, alles gaat prima. “Waarom zou ik dat willen?” vraag ik de dokter. “Omdat je er last van gaat krijgen. Je magie wordt minder en het kan je andere organen gaan beschadigen.” Ik slik dat klinkt heftig. “Om heel eerlijk te zijn ben ik verbaasd dat je er nu nog geen last van hebt.” Mijn moeder begint steeds bleker te worden. “Wanneer kan ze beginnen?” mijn mond valt open “wat? Mam?” ze kijkt me vastberaden aan. “Je gaat me hier niet uit kunnen praten echt niet. Ik heb je al eens verloren ik ga je niet nog eens verliezen aan zoiets stoms.”  Ze klikt zelfverzekerd en aan haar aura kan ik zien dat niemand haar kan stoppen. “Ik kan mijn echtgenoot op de hoogte brengen? Of als u liever iemand anders heeft kan dat ook.”  “Nee uw echtgenoot is prima. Zijn er nog meer dingen die we moeten weten?” vraagt Claire, ik hoop echt dat er niet meer is. “Ik ga nu even de gegevens ophalen van de extrinsiek magavicatie gegevens. Maar waarschijnlijk staat daar niets in.” Dat was het moment dat ik verder onderuit zak. Mijn tweede kern hoort niet actief te zijn, maar waarschijnlijk gaat ze zo zien dat dat wel zo is. “Ow dat is vreemd.” Hoor ik haar zeggen. Daar gaat mijn rustige leven. Tot zover ik die had dan. “Het lijkt erop alsof jou extrinsiek magavicatie ook actief is. Wat niet mogelijk zou moeten zijn. Wacht hier ik ga er even iemand bijhalen.” en dan zit ik alleen met mijn moeder in de speekkamer. “Heb jij enig idee wat er aan de hand is?” vraagt ze bezorgt, ik knik “ik heb mijn 2de kern geactiveerd.” mijn moeder haar mond gaat een stukje open. Nog voordat ze wat kan zeggen komt dokter Bénard alweer terug, “dit is dokter Chris Bazan, hij gaat met mij even kijken naar je uitslag voor extrinsiek magavicatie” ik schud dokter Bazan zijn hand en samen kijken we naar het scherm waarop staat dat mijn 2<sup>de</sup> kern ook actief is. “Laten we eens kijken. Zo te zien gebruik je op regelmatig basis deze kern. Hij ziet er gezond uit, je hebt geen moeite om de magie uit je omgeving te halen. Sterker nog die cijfers zijn hoger dan dat ik bij iemand anders gezien heb, maar dat zou misschien kunnen omdat je uit je eigen wild Magic magie haalt. In ieder geval los staand van dat je een 2<sup>de</sup> kern hebt ziet het er goed uit. Ik raad je wel aan om deze niet als primaire kern te blijven gebruiken. Je extrinsiek magavicatie maakt geen schade aan als je hem niet gebruikt, terwijl je intrinsiek magavicatie kern wel schade aan gaat richten als je die te lang niet gebruikt.” Ik knik dat klikt logisch maar ik heb geen idee hoe ik over zou moeten schakelen. “Ik denk dat we het best je hiermee kunnen begeleiden, zoals dokter Bénard ook al gezegd heeft is haar man daarin gespecialiseerd als je wilt kunnen we aan hem vragen of hij je wilt begeleiden in het overschakelen.” Nog voordat ik hier antwoord op kan geven hoor ik mijn moeder zeggen “dat zouden we graag willen, maar Efelyna is binnenkort van plan om terug te gaan naar school. Is het daarmee te combineren?” ik staar haar perplext aan, daar had ik nog niet eens over nagedacht. “Tuurlijk, ik zal het met meneer Bénard regelen. Hier heb je zijn visitekaartje. Zijn er nog andere vragen?” ik pak het kaartje aan, daarop staat de naam Xander Bénard. “Uhm, kan het zijn dat ik met mijn extrinsiek magavicatie een andere specialtijd heb dan met mijn intrinsiek magavicatie?” de doctoren kijken elkaar aan. “Dat zou heel goed kunnen, we hebben nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt. In theorie zou dat inderdaad kunnen maar het kan ook zijn dat ze allebei erg op elkaar lijkten.” Verteld dokter Bénard me. “oké dan zien we wel wat er gaat komen.” Iedereen staat tegelijk op en de doctoren begeleiden ons naar de uitgang. “Je wist het al hé?” vroeg mijn moeder toen we buiten gehoorsafstand waren. Ik kijk haar zijdelings aan, haar aura staat gespannen. Denk dat ze nog niet helemaal over de schok heen is. Ik knik “mijn vader trainde mij en Alicia altijd op magie, en ieder keer als ik de verkeerde kern gebruikte… had dat consequenties.”  Het heeft geen zin om haar te vertellen dat het hardhandig uit me geslagen is, ze maakt zich al zorgen genoeg. Volgens mij weet ze wel wat ik bedoel want ze vraagt er niet over door.</p><p>Eenmaal thuis vraag Jamie hoe het was, ik negeer zijn vraag en ren naar boven. Ik heb voor vandaag wel genoeg sociaal gedaan. Onderweg naar boven hoor ik een deel van hun gesprek “wat heeft zij?” de lage stem van Jamie klikt bezorgd “niet nu Jamie, ik leg het je zo allemaal uit. Laat haar maar even. Ze heeft een zware dag gehad.” De zachte vriendelijke stem van Claire is niet te vergelijken met die van haar mate. Daarna sla ik mijn slaapkamerdeur dicht en ben ik de eerste uren alleen maar hier te vinden. Ik kijk naar de andere afspreken die ik heb staan. De volgende is over 2 dagen. Dan moet ik het examen op school doen. Ik laat mijn hoofd op mijn kussen vallen en staar naar het plafond. Eigenlijk zou het beter zijn als ik mijn afspraak met de bank verplaats naar morgen ofzo. Vermoeid stap ik uit bed en loop naar mijn pen en papier, klaar om een brief te gaan schrijven.</p><p>Beste Numnonlir Runeforged,</p><p>Via deze weg wil ik u informeren over onze afspraak die staat op 29 februari om 14 uur. Ik zou graag deze afspraak willen verplanten naar morgen 24 februari. Heeft u nog tijd op deze dag? Ik zie graag een antwoordt tegemoet.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Efelyna Light-Bringer</p><p>Ik beluit ook meteen dat het misschien beter is als ik de meneer Bénard een brief stuur.</p><p>Beste Meneer Xander Bénard,</p><p>Vandaag ben ik bij uw vrouw Gabriëlla Bénard in het gast huis geweest. Zij heeft me gewezen op de fijt dat uw diensten beter zouden kunnen zijn voor mijn gezondheid. Graag zou ik bij u dan ook een afspraak willen plannen voor een kennismaking. Graag zie ik uw antwoordt tegemoet.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Efelyna Light-Bringer</p><p>Na het verzenden van mijn brief hoe ik niet lang te wachten op een antwoord. Ik pak de envelop afkomstig van de bank op</p><p>Beste Vrouwe Light-Bringer</p><p>Morgen hebben wij helaas alleen nog plek om 7 uur in de ochtend. Zou deze tijd voor u schikken?</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Numnonlir Runeforged</p><p>Financieel adviseur van Huize Light-Bringer</p><p>7 uur is wel erg vroeg, al hoewel dan ben ik wel de drukte voor, misschien is het wel beter om alleen te gaan.</p><p>Beste Numnonlir Runeforged,</p><p>Deze tijd komt mij prima uit. Ik zie er naar uit om uw persoonlijk te mogen ontmoeten</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Efelyna Light-Bringer</p><p>Na het schrijven van deze brief besluit ik om even een warm bad te nemen en mijn haar te wassen. Nog na druipend van met heerlijke warme bad loop ik mijn slaapkamer in waar twee briefen al op me staat te wachten. Snel droog ik me af en pak de brief voor de bank.</p><p>Beste Vrouwe Light-Bringer</p><p>Uw afgesproken tijd staat bij ons genoteerd. U kant bij de balie vragen naar Numnonlir Runeforged. Ik zie er naar uit om u persoonlijk te mogen ontmoeten.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Numnonlir Runeforged</p><p>Financieel adviseur van Huize Light-Bringer</p><p>Vervolgens pak ik de brief van Meneer Bénard. Hij had niets anders dan een ordinaire dokters handschrift</p><p>Beste Efelyna</p><p>Het spijt me dat je mijn diensten in gebruik moet nemen. Ik zou morgen in de na middag bij u langs kunnen komen voor een kennismaking gesprek. Ik kom altijd bij mijn klanten langs want ze moeten zich tijdens mijn sessies op hun gemak voelen. Dat is ook de reden dat ik mijn cliënten aanspreek met hun voornaam en zij met het mijne.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Xander</p><p>Ik rol met mijn ogen, tuurlijk… ik zucht die en loop naar mijn tafel om een reactie op hem te schrijven.</p><p>Beste Xander</p><p>Ik heb morgen om 13 uur nog tijd voor u vrijstaan. Als u wilt kunt u dan langs Manson Light-Bringer komen. Ik verheug me op uw komst en zal ervoor zorgen dat er iets te drinken is voor u. Heeft u een voorkeur voor koffie of heeft u liever thee?</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Efelyna</p><p>Dan pak ik mijn boek en ga verder met lezen. Totdat ik gestoord word omdat er een envelop licht op de plek waar ik aan het lezen was.</p><p>Beste Efelyna</p><p>Morgen 13 uur is goed, ik het een voorkeur aan koffie.</p><p>Met vriendelijke groeten</p><p>Xander</p><p>Nadat dat alles geregeld is ga ik rustig verder lezen in mijn boek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>